


TAKE CONTROL

by Ger0nim0



Series: CONTROL: Of Dimensions and AWEs [2]
Category: Control (Video Game), Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Dark Fantasy, Multi, Real Person Fiction - Partial, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:13:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 28
Words: 24,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22182364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ger0nim0/pseuds/Ger0nim0
Summary: "When you go to Hell, it should be it, right? What you see is what you get, right? Well, you would be half correct. For me, I can't get rid of my nightmares. My demons. They always follow me. Trying to control me. They always do..."-An excerpt from the diary of US Army soldier, Thomas Zachariah Trench, dated March 3, 1918. It was three days before his death in The Great War.
Series: CONTROL: Of Dimensions and AWEs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892482
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	1. Intro Sequence

**Author's Note:**

> This will count as a pilot. But until then, it will be on hold for a bit. Not sure for how long though. Also, a link to the actual pilot to play the song.

[Begin Hazbin Hotel pilot intro.]

[0:00-2:17](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zlmswo0S0e0&t=3s)

[No music, only a distorted woman’s voice singing. As if being heard through a radio.]

At the end of the rainbow there's happiness,

[Intro goes black and red.]

And to find it often I've tried,  
But my life is a race, just a wild goose chase,  
And my dreams have all been denied.

[Normal color and audio quality restored.]

[Music for the intro of the pilot, Hazbin Hotel, finally plays, along with a clear singing voice of Elsie Lovelock.]

Why have I always been a failure?  
What can the reason be?  
I wonder if the world's to blame,  
I wonder if it could be me.

[An introduction to Pentagram City. The once brightly lit city, now dark, has an ominous silence to it.]

I'm always chasing rainbows,  
Watching clouds drifting by,  
My schemes are just like all my dreams,

[A cat-like demon with wings and a top hat opening a window from the top floor of the only brightly lit place he currently resides in. The building has the words “Hazbin Hotel” lit up.]  
Ending in the sky.

[The cat demon points a flare gun out the window and pulls the trigger. The light that comes after the bang lights up parts of the city and a previously unseen blimp from the darkness.]

Some fellows look and find the sunshine,  
I always look and find the rain.

[In the background of the light of the flare, the former denizens of Pentagram City are shambling across the messy streets.]

Some fellows make a winning sometime,

[The inside of various skyscrapers, lit up from the flare outside, shows more of the shambling denizens.]  
But I never even make a gain, believe me,  
I'm always chasing rainbows,  
Waiting to find a little bluebird in vain.

[Charlie, the Princess of Hell, turns her head toward the window singing the words, “little bluebird”, her red demon eyes spout out more tears of sorrow for her people. A zoom out of the window of the Hazbin Hotel as the flare finally fades and leaves the city in complete darkness once more. Fade out.]

**TAKE CONTROL**


	2. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be patient. Expect music, maybe.

April 10, 2018

12:38 PM

**PENTAGRAM CITY, HELL**

VVVVVV

[Party music]

“Hypnotize” by The Noctorious B.I.G.

Play?

VVVVVVV

It has been over an hour since he died. Or fell in to a coma. Or something. He was helping a noobie deputy take out remnants of a cult back in Hope County, Montana when an explosion knocked him out. Next thing he knew, the young man was free-falling from a foreign red sky with a giant pentagram. After falling for fifteen minutes, he plummeted into deep pool of water. He swam back up to the surface to find himself in the middle of a large party. A party full of monstrous looking beings.

“Now, who we have here?”

The young man was dragged out of the pool by a tentacle and was brought to a humanoid woman, who looked quite put out with him.

“Heh, just what we needed to crash the party,” said the monster woman. “A cop.”

Not letting the woman say more, he whipped out a combat knife and slashed the tentacle holding him in the air. The result was that the woman released him, giving him a chance to run and snag a gun and car keys. _Okay, got a pistol and keys._

The young former deputy then ran outside to find the car it goes to. He pressed the panic button, leading him to activate the alarm on a vintage looking sports car. _And in to the world I go._

Apparently, there were two things he learned today. One, he was in Hell. And two, no one in Hell respects authority. So to stop attracting attention on himself, he knocked out the most humanoid monster, stolen his clothes, and changed out of his green deputy uniform. Now dressed in an orange t-shirt, black jeans, red sneakers, and a red hoodie, he threw the car keys to the nearest denizen and jogged away from the scene before the gang from the party arrived.

VVVVVVVVV

Apartment complex

3:15 PM

“Hello, my name is Rodrick Larson, and I am going to be your roommate,” the former deputy intro to a rather disgruntled young woman with long white hair, an eyepatch on her left eye, a pink bow, and dark grey skin standing at the door to her apartment. He was in desperate need of a place to stay and the apartment complex was the cheapest place he could afford. “At least, I hope I’m welcome…?”

Rodrick had never been good around people, preferring to shoot at them, rather than talk to them. Of course, as a deputy, it was illegal, but then the cult happened and some shootings.

The woman at the door wore a white oversized t-shirt that reached all the way to her knees and had the words “I Am a _ _ _ _ _”, with the last word covered in black paint. After a few more seconds of staring at the former deputy, the woman let him in. Rodrick took a glance around the woman’s apartment, surprised by not only how clean it was, but how well organized it appeared as well.

“Um,” Rodrick raised his hand, “I didn’t quite catch your name.”

He got startled the moment the woman whipped out a spear from nowhere. “Hand over your weapons, now.”

Not wanting any unnecessary violence already, he handed over his combat knife and the pistol, both of which were immediately stored inside a trunk full of weapons. After that, the woman began patting him down, looking for any hidden item on his person. Having found nothing else, she put down her spear as she sighed slightly of relief.

“Sorry,” she began, “I wanted to be sure that you were not some asshole trying to rob me, or rape me. Or both.” She raised her arms, as if to make a point. “This _is_ Hell after all.”

“O-oh, it’s fine,” the former deputy shyly replied. “Just, uh, show me my room and I’ll get set up…”

Rodrick was already off to an awkward start. He wished someone would shoot him now.

“Vaggie.”

“What?” He was sure he didn’t hear that well enough.

“Don’t ask,” she grumbled as she offered a handshake. “My name is Vaggie.”

Not wanting to be rude, he shook her hand. “Nice to meet you, Vaggie.”

VVVVVVVV

January 1, 2020

666 News Station

He learned some things over the years. A) His roommate, Vaggie, was a prostitute before her death in 2014, b) she’s El Salvadorian, c) she’s a tough cookie when it came to fighting, d) she’s a neat freak, e) she’s lesbian, and f) she’s currently dating the Princess of Hell. Yes, she was dating a demon born in Hell, who happened to be a princess. Strangely enough, the Princess—Charlotte Magne—was not like most of the denizens living in this world. She seemed more…human. Like a ball of sparkles in a vat of crude oil.

Charlotte, or Charlie as she preferred to be called, Vaggie and Rodrick were currently at the infamous 666 News station for an interview. Charlie’s plan was to advertise her upcoming “Happy Hotel” in hopes of gaining patrons (sinners) to rehabilitate, as a way of helping with the ever-present issue of over-population in Hell. The idea was that after rehabilitation, sinners that have “redeemed” themselves would be able to move up to Heaven the moment they checkout of the hotel. She claimed it was an alternative solution to genocide from the Angels that come down from Heaven to do the deed and lower the population.

Vaggie and Rodrick, forever the skeptics, were uncertain that Charlie’s experiment would even remotely work, considering that most of the sinners in Hell were complete utter assholes. Then she surprised them by finding an unexpected fellow as their first patron. His name was Angel Dust, a former gangster of New York, now porn actor. Angel was really hard to get along, considering the many times he jokes around about almost anything he could make a joke out of. He was also a gay spider demon, who likes to dress in drag sometimes.

So far, for two weeks, it seemed that the porn actor was taking his rehab seriously, so Rodrick and his companions left Angel at the Hotel, with hopes that the idiot does NOT do anything stupid.

“And DO. NOT. SING!” The former Hope County deputy snapped out of his daydream when he heard Vaggie talking to her girlfriend, who looked pretty good in a tuxedo.

“Okaaaay, fine,” the princess replied, followed by her poor imitation of a British accent. “I’ll just have to resolve to my impeccable improv skills.” And with that, she walked up to her interviewer, Katie Killjoy, who in Rodrick’s opinion was a _huge_ bitch.

Less than four minutes later

The interview was going downhill, as expected. Not like Rodrick wanted it to happen, but he did expect it nonetheless.

“Stupid bitch,” said a nearby cameraman demon before he was punched by Charlie’s ever-protective girlfriend.

Charlie looked around, in hopes that her people were still listening. “Look, every single one of you has something good deep down inside. I know you do.” Then she had the Smile. “Maybe I’m not getting through to you.”

Her two little goat bodyguards froze, ready to do their mistress’s bidding.

“Oh no,” both Vaggie and Rodrick brought their hands up to their face in annoyance.

VVVVVV

“Inside of Every Demon is a Rainbow” by Vivziepop

Sung by Elsie Lovelock

Play?

9:34-11:15 in the pilot

VVVVVVV

One hour later

En route to the Happy Hotel

Rodrick didn’t know what made him angrier. The fact that Charlie’s plan was mocked at, or that Angel Dust decided to be like, “Fuck it. I’m going my own way.” When the gay mobster appeared on the news during the ongoing turf war, the former deputy knew that they were in deep shit. The fight that ensued between Killjoy and Charlie had ceased, luckily. However, it did not mean that he and the other two were happy for it.

Charlie was staring out of the window of the limousine, occasionally sighing and taking glances at her client and her friends. Vaggie, who was rightfully pissed off, glared at the culprit of their situation with her one good eye, arms crossed. Rodrick was holding the bridge of his nose, eyes closed, not wanting to see the idiot, lest he shoot him in the face. Meanwhile, Angel was…

Whhhrrrrrr, Whhhrrrrrr, Whhhrrrrr…

The idiot mobster stopped fiddling with the divider window after noticing the white haired woman glaring at him.

“What?”

“’What?’,” Vaggie yelled, hands in her hair and tearing some out in frustration, “’What’?! What were you doing?!”

“I was givin’ my girl buddy a solid,” Angel tried to explain with slight indifference. “Isn’t that a ‘redeeming quality’? Helpin’ friends and stuff?”

“NOT with turf wars that end in territorial GENOCIDE!”

“Eh, you win some, you lose a few hundred,” the mobster laughed a little. “It wasn’t that bad anyway.” Angel continued to play with the divider window before two knives startled him to a halt. Both Vaggie AND Rodrick were glaring at him, their hands in an after-throw position.

“Agghh, come on! I had too! My credibility was on the line. I mean what kind of reputation would I have if people heard I was trying to go _clean_? It just ruins my perfect persona.”

“Oh, OH,” Rodrick interrupted him before he could continue, his Minnesotan accent slipping in, “I’m SOARY. We didn’t know it was ABOAT your credibility. We didn’t know that, all this time, you wanted oat of this schtick and shove us into the meat grinder. And for the record, YOU made us look like a fucking joke you motherfucking piece of shit!”

“Oh, no no no babe,” Angel replied. “Jokes are funny. I made you look…uh…sad and pathetic! Like an orphan with no arms…” It was clear that the mobster/porn actor was trying to make them laugh, but to no avail. “…o-or legs. Uh…oh, with progeria!” Him finishing what he was trying to say resulted in Charlie hiding behind her hair. “Great! Now I’m bummed thinkin’ about it. Does this thing have any liquor?”

Vaggie stepped in, hoping to knock some sense into their idiot client, who was trying to find liquor in a limo with no liquor. “Can you just please try to take this seriously?”

“Fine, I’ll try,” he replied nonchalantly, "just don’t get your taco in a twist, babe.”

Big mistake. “Was that you trying to be sexist, or racist?”

Angel answered with a worse answer, “Whatever pisses you off more.”

Rodrick was seriously getting ticked off with the spider demon. If the guy will not sit still and shut up, he would make him. “Angel, YOU are seriously pissing me off, not just Vaggie. Knock it off with your selfish bullshit, or I’ll shoot you in the dick.”

“Heh, sounds like you—” Angel was about to say when he suddenly had a pistol shoved at his groin. “Hey, hey, hey! Okay, okay, I’ll shut up for a moment. Just, uh, one thing.”

“What?” the former deputy growled, ready to pull the trigger at any jokes he’ll hear.

“Does this mean I don’t have a free room anymore?”

Silence filled the limo as Vaggie and Rodrick stared at the idiot mobster, as if to say, “What the fuck do you think?!”

“Ah, well shucks,” Angel snapped his fingers as he kept his word in remaining silent for the rest of the trip to the hotel. Rodrick puts his pistol away and sat back to his spot as he sighed in deep frustration. He was so uncertain if the Happy Hotel will ever get the green light.

VVVVVVV

Happy Hotel lobby

Having changed out of his shirt and tie and into a navy blue custodian jumpsuit, Rodrick began sweeping and dusting around the entrance. Vaggie was laying on a couch, trying to calm down more while Angel was sucking on a popsicle. Charlie walked passed him, phone in hand, to talk to someone outside. However, he heard her leave a voicemail for her mother, who seemed to be not answering her daughter’s calls. _Huh, imagine that,_ he thought as Charlie came back in, her back on the double-doors.

“Charlie,” Rodrick called out. “How are you holding up?”

She looked at him with sad eyes before replying, “I-I’ll be fine.”

It was silent for a moment longer before they heard thuds on the door. Charlie got her back off the doors, curious as to who it was, with slight bit of hope in her eyes. Rodrick had his pistol out and ready. The Princess of Hell opened the door, and whatever hope she had withered into fear at the sight of their visitor. A tall man in a fancy red and black suit with red eyes and hair tufts sticking up like deer ears stood there with a wide disconcerting smile. His teeth were sharp and yellow for all to see and he emitted a faint sound of radio static. He had small horns on his head and carried a cane that looked somewhat like an old-fashioned microphone. Just looking at him alone brought shivers to the former deputy. He felt that the tall man was worse than that cult leader in Montana.

“Hel-” The door was slammed on the man before he could finish. Rodrick and Charlie looked at each other, not sure on what to do. Charlie opened the door again, making sure she wasn’t imagining it. “-lo!” SLAM! It took Rodrick a few seconds to realize that the man’s voice sounded like a radio.

“Hey, Vaggie?” Charlie called out.

“What?” the Salvadorian responded in tired annoyance.

“The Radio Demon is at the door.” The nervous smile was not comforting. This was followed by the panicking princess asking her girlfriend on what to do, with Vaggie’s only suggestion being not to let the man in the hotel. Of course, forever determined, Charlie gathered some courage and opened the front door one more time.

“May I speak now?” It was amazing that his response to having the door slammed on his face, twice, was to ask politely if he could talk to her.

There was no turning back after that. “You may.”

“Alastor, pleasure to be meeting you sweetheart,” the Radio Demon introduced himself in the most sudden way, shaking Charlie’s hand while letting himself inside. “ _Quite a pleasure!_ Excuse my sudden visit, but I saw your fiasco on a picture show. And I just couldn’t resist. What a performance!”

Alastor’s last sentence was followed by sound effects of an audience cheering. Though he seemed harmless, Rodrick knew there was more to the man than meets the eye. He began recording him on his phone.

“Why, I haven’t been this entertained since the Stock Market Crash of 1929!” A laughing track follows. “Oh, so many orphans.”

SHING! Alastor never dropped his smile when Vaggie whipped out her spear and put it up his face, but his smile, that looked carefree, seemed…different. Kind of like a wide, calculating smile. And he went still, like a deer in the headlights, now looking at his assailant.

“Stop right there! _¡Cabrón hijo de perra!_ ” _Well that’s not good. Sketchy character here and he’s already had Vaggie all riled up,_ the former deputy thought to himself, still recording the Radio Demon on his phone. He repositioned himself so that he could see the tall man’s face and the faces of his friends. Of course, still wary of Alastor, he kept his pistol out. “I know your game. And will not let you hurt anyone, you pompous, cheesy, talkshow shitlord!”

“Dear, if I wanted to hurt anyone here…” he began, his smile becoming impossibly wider, and his red eyes glowing. The atmosphere became overwhelmingly tight, which gave Rodrick a hard time to stay standing up. The lobby went dark and was replaced with dim red lights. He couldn’t even see the lights outside the door windows. It was then that he noticed something on his phone. In place of the scene between Alastor and Charlie and Vaggie, there was a glowing red pyramid covered in pitch black miasma. And then, he heard _It_.

**_“…I WOULD HAVE DONE SO ALREADY.”_ **

<DANGER. STRANGER/ANTAGONIST>

<RED, RED>

There was so much information and loud static coming his way that he could not look away. The Radio Demon’s voice became heavily distorted and the area within the phone’s screen was glitched up, switching between the original scene, and the red pyramid. And then, everything was back to normal. Rodrick’s phone stopped glitching out, the lighting was no longer red, and he could see the lights coming from outside again. It was one thing for the former deputy to learn about Alastor from Vaggie, but it was another to experiencing what the tall man could do. And he had a feeling that he, and his friends, had only caught a small glimpse of that overlord’s dark powers.

But began asking himself, what was that weird radio static that he heard?

“Now, I’m here because I want to help,” said Alastor, whose nightmarish face went back to his “normal” smiling gentleman face.

Confusion had spread among Charlie, Vaggie and Rodrick. Considering that the man before them was an overlord, it was the last they’d expect him to say.

“Say what now?” was all the princess could say about it.

“Oh ho! Hello! Is this thing on?” Alastor “fiddled” around with his cane, as if it were an actual microphone. “Testing, testing.”

 _“Well I heard you, loud and clear!”_ A muffled voice came from the cane, responding to its master.

“So the thing,” Rodrick piped up, pistol still aimed at the Radio Demon, “you want to help with is…?”

Alastor disappeared then reappeared behind the trio, most likely a carefree act. “This ridiculous thing you’re trying to do,” he said. “This hotel. _I_ want to help you run it.”

That only brought more confusion, especially with Charlie. “Uhhh…why?”

“Why does anyone do anything?” All Rodrick could say about the tall man was that the guy never, not even _once_ , dropped his smile. “Sheer, absolute bordom! _I’ve lacked inspiration for decades._ My work became mundane, lacking focus, AIMLESS!” While he answered, Alastor had put his elbow on Vaggie, who clearly didn’t like that, then shoved her away at the last word. “I’ve come to crave a new form of entertainment. Ha ha ha!”

“Does going through a fistfight with a reporter count as entertainment?” Charlie asked. Vaggie just got back up and glowered at the one who shoved her to the floor.

“Ha ha ha, it’s the purest kind, my dear,” the Radio Demon responded. “Reality, true passion! After all, the world is a stage. And a stage is a world of _entertainment_.”

<CLEAR/NOT CLEAR TO EVACUATE>

<DARKNESS/LIGHT COMES>

**< HAPPINESS/ANGER COMES>**

**< YELLOW BUT RED IN THE EYE/HAND>**

_There it is again. It’s like noise, but I could understand it._

VVVVVVV

8 minutes later

He was not sure why he came to the Happy Hotel. He knew, along with his co-worker and everyone in Hell, that this rehabilitation thing will not work. But that was not why he came however. That was why he was dressed in his Army uniform and armed.

“I have to warn them,” he said in a low voice, his gas mask face moving the “filters.” He was about to move forward when he saw a beaten up blimp approaching and firing at the hotel. A couple seconds later, a familiar loser snake demon poked his head out of the window, looking at the occupants of the hotel, who came out to see who it was. He saw Charlotte Magne, the one he interviewed with his co-worker, her girlfriend, the porn star, Angel Dust, Alastor, the Radio Demon, and two others he had never seen before.

“Well, well, well,” Sir Pentious began gloating, “look is harboring the striped freak! We meet yet again, Alastor!”

“Do I know you?” was Alastor’s response.

“…Oh, yes you do!” Sir Pentious sounded so disappointed that he was not recognized by the Radio Demon himself. “And this time,” the loser snake’s voice was now being heard through a loudspeaker, “I have the element of… _surprise!_

A large cannon of sorts was lowered, aiming at the hotel’s occupants. But nonetheless, Trench knew what the results would be. So he sat down with his pump-action shotgun on his legs and watched as Sir Pentious got destroyed by the Radio Demon. It was odd. It looked pretty fun to watch that loser getting his ego beaten down. There was something satisfying about it.

VVVVVV

**BOOM!**

Everyone just stared at the carnage that Alastor had just wrought, with various feelings about it. And feeling satisfied with what he had done, his face went back to “normal” immediately when he turned his head to ask if anyone was hungry for some jambalaya. Rodrick and Vaggie looked at each other, flashing nervous smiles to one another as they all walked back to the hotel.

VVVVV

“Now will you shoot me with your ray gun?” said an egg-shaped creature when he saw his master, Sir Pentious, climb out of the crater, where his blimp had been. The snake demon just laid his face onto the ground for a while before he heard someone approaching. He looked up to see a sinner in a soldier’s uniform and a shotgun hanging on his shoulder. The man with a gas mask for a face offered his hand.

“Need a lift?”

“…Why?” battered snake inquired, not knowing why would anyone help someone up when usually, they rob them of everything they have the moment they were down. But this one, this one wanted to help him up?


	3. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short, I know, but please be patient. I've been running on fumes for the last few weeks.  
> Also, music is not mine.

“Momentary Bliss” by Gorillaz featuring slowthai and Slaves

Play?

<https://youtu.be/cqIZ1ErmRiA>

VVVVVVV

**Pentagram City, Hell**

**September 15, 2022**

**Night**

The amount of people that the Hazbin Hotel usually gets is around two to three people per three weeks. And as one of the only security personnel, besides the cat demon, Husk, Rodrick has had to deal with the occasional riff-raff that either tried to stay in the hotel as freeloaders, or tried to take the hotel for themselves. But in the recent days, more and more people began to pour in to the lobby, most of which have panicking looks on their faces. At first he, Husk and Vaggie brushed it off as simply hallucinations that drug addicts were seeing or hearing. But then in came both Tom Trench and Sir Pentious. Both were covered in blood and panting. There was one unusual thing with the news reporter, and it was that he was in World War 1-era military garb and carrying a shotgun.

“So,” Trench panted, “have any of you guys heard of what is going on in Hell?”

“Okay, first off,” Rodrick pointed at the shotgun, “no unauthorized weapons allowed. And secondly, what do you know, since you are playing soldier?”

“I AM a soldier, dumbass,” Trench grumbled, wiping the blade of his bayonet. “And for your information, I’m much older than you, son.”

This was not Tom Trench, the cheerful news reporter. This was someone else. Some who had been through war. As Rodrick studied the bloody pair, the lights began flickering out.

“What the…?”

The city, and the hotel, went dark. The only light source left was the red glow of Hell’s moon. Rodrick took out his flashlight and turned it on. “Everyone, just use my flashlight for now. In the meantime, I’ll go down to the basement and start up the generator.”

“Hold on,” Trench raised his hand in confused, “you have a generator _inside_ the hotel?”

“I built it to have an exhaust pipe that leads to outside, if that makes you feel better.” And with that, Rodrick, with another flashlight, walked to the basement.

* * *

Kill. KIllll. KKIILLLL. Killll.kil.killl

Help. Me.

Hazbin Hotel?

What happened…?

Mo

Mil

B

“GRRRRRRRRRRRRR!”

The Hellhound walked away.

* * *

Hotel basement

“And let there be light!”

VVVVRRRACK-KA-KA-KA…!

The generator worked like a charm. Immediately, the lights came back on. Angel popped in to see what was going on.

“So your pile of junk is working this time,” he said mockingly.

“That _pile of junk_ just so happens to be a generator that I modified, thank you very much,” Rodrick shot back.

BOOM!

An explosion took the former deputy and the spider demon by surprise. They could hear gunfire coming from outside.

“What the hell is going on out there?” Rodrick murmured.

* * *

The city was in chaos. People, sinners and Hellborns alike, poured in to the lobby, overwhelming the front desk clerk, Husk. Seeing that the irritable cat demon can’t do it alone, Vaggie and Tom Trench volunteered to help. Tom could see a variety of people, from prostitutes, to gangs, to aristocrats, to gardeners, to cowboys, and others that he couldn’t count. He even thought that he saw an Overlord somewhere in the crowd They were all in a panicked state, saying that they were attacked by their crazed friends or co-workers who were acting like zombies.

“Oi! What in the flying fuck is going on here?!”

Tom was shaken out of his thoughts as a woman’s voice, thick with an Australian accent, shouted at an overly stressed out Husk. He looked to the source and saw a familiar face wearing mascara and an outfit of the punk variety. Her large eye had fear behind anger, the X-shaped pupil quivering. She was the infamous Cherri Bomb, with less of her spunkiness than usual.

“It was a normal turf war thirty minutes ago,” she continued. “So how the hell does a FUCKING zombie apocalypse form in Hell?!”

“Calm the fuck down, will you?” Husk grumbled, at the verge of exploding. “In case you have not realized, we are almost full, so you either check in or fuck off.”

Cherri looked about ready to summon one of her bombs and fight, when a sinner, covered in dark feathers and wearing a trilby hat, appeared between the bomber and the irritable veteran. “Hold up a minute! You can’t just start a fight here. And besides, there’s nowhere else to go.”

“Oh shut up, you shit-stain!” She switched to yelling at the avian demon who shirked away from her with his hands up. Her accent was still there. “Who do you think you are, my mum?”

As if Fate decided to give them a break, Angel came out to the lobby. The spider saw Cherri Bomb and said, “Heeeeey! How’s my girl-buddy…doing?”

Angel trailed off when he saw the sheer amount of people in the lobby. As far as he knew, the hotel was going to be a lot livelier now.

“Angie!” Cherri called out, her accent hidden away. “Haven’t seen you in a while. How are things going for you?”

“Could’ve been better.”

* * *

Early Morning

An hour had passed since the pandemonium and the hotel was completely full. Those that still wanted to stay were given two choices, share a room or sleep outside. In a way, it was fine for most of the occupants/refugees as they’ve experienced similar situations from when they were alive. Keeping guard at the front doors were Rodrick Larson and Husk. A few minutes ago, they received a call from their mutual frenemy, Alastor. The Overlord told them that the whole city was overrun and that they must keep the lights on so that he may find his way back. They stood outside waiting for the tall deer demon to arrive when they saw a figure standing in the dark. Rodrick shined his flashlight on the figure and saw that it was Alastor. For the first time ever, Alastor was not smiling and rather than his usual confident walk, he was staggering. Husk and Rodrick walked over to him when he shouted, “Don’t come any closer!”

His radio voice was also gone. Something was wrong. “Why?” Rodrick asked.

“Get inside,” Alastor ignored him, the panic in his voice rising, “NOW!”

On the last word, his voice got deeper and he fell to his knees. Rodrick rushed up to him and picked up to his feet. “Stop it! Let me go!”

“Not in that state of mind,” the former deputy muttered as he told Husk to open the door to the hotel. There was something wrong with the powerful Overlord.

* * *

The outside was lit with a red sun and the city was completely silent, save for one place. Everyone around the hotel talked among themselves about what to do with their lives, considering the fact that they had no idea whether or not the frightening event from last night has stopped. There were no active TV news channels that explained the current situation. In fact, every channel was dead. Nobody knew what was going on outside of the hotel’s boundaries. The radio stations were down, only giving static.

Inside at the top floor of the hotel, Alastor laid on a bed, asleep. Outside of his room, Rodrick guarded the door until Alastor woke up with a better state of mind. It took both him and _Angel_ , of all people, to calm the Overlord to sleep. Alastor had been rambling about demons and darkness and lights. Everything he said didn’t make sense, and his behavior unnerved Vaggie, making her almost feel sorry for him.

Knock, knock, knock. “Can I come out? I’m calm now,” said Alastor.

Rodrick stood in front of the door with his hand on his holstered weapon. “Are you sure?”

“…Yes. I’m just tired.”

The former deputy opened the door. Alastor looked the same as ever. Confident pose, properly dressed and his hair was brushed back to its original style. The only thing that was still missing was his smile. In place of it was a small frown, which looked so out of place on the Overlord. “Are you sure you’re okay, dude?”

“What does ‘dude’ mean?” the tall man asked, then shook his head. “Never mind what I said. I need to eat.” He walked down the stairs.

* * *

Noon

Someone was looking out of a castle window. He glowed underneath the black light. He was meant to rule the world.

“The technological advancement of Hell is the future,” said a demon with a flat-screened TV for a head. **_“You want to dream. You want to smile. You want to hurt. You don’t want to be.”_**


	4. Chapter 2

Morning

September 16, 2022

Hazbin Hotel

7:30 AM

Breakfast was silent, to say the least. Rodrick Larson, former deputy now hotel security guard, looked at the Radio Demon again for good measure. The demon in question was eating eggs, bacon and soy beans for breakfast. Unlike the previous times he ate with the staff of the hotel, he never smiled even once. Not even an upward twitch of a lip. Niffty had her single eye on him, trying to get a joyful word from him by talking. But every smile he made was awkwardly faked and every word seemed empty. Eventually, the one-eyed shorty stopped talking to Alastor and continued with her chicken(?) and rice and eggs.

“Excuse me. E-Excuse me?” the tall demon called out to the grumpy cat demon who was drinking whisky. Again.

“What?”

“Umm,” Alastor fiddled with his cup of coffee as he shyly asked, “Are we friends? I am not sure what he did to all of you, but I hope that we can be friends, despite it all.”

Husk, Niffty and Rodrick looked at Alastor, then at each other. “Is he for real?” the veteran asked.

The cleaning lady/cook shrugged her shoulders while Rodrick answered silently, “I don’t really have a good judgment of character, but I do think he is serious about what he’s asking.”

“I think he’s a friend!” Niffty stated with her signature grin. The former deputy thought about it then turned his head to the Radio Demon, who was scooping his eggs and soy beans with his fork.

“With how he is, I think so too,” Rodrick decided. “Husk, what do you think?”

“For all I know,” the cat demon sighed as he settled down his whisky, “he could be faking it. It’s a little strange that he suddenly became like this when he got back this morning.”

The trio looked at Alastor, who got up from his seat to get a refill of coffee, only to find that the pot was empty. He sighed as he got a new cup and opened the fridge for either juice or milk. He just noticed them staring at him. He sighed again.

“I understand if you don’t trust me,” he stated calmly. “I don’t even trust myself. Oh, I almost forgot.” He poured some milk in to his cup, he then put the jug of milk away and finally, he walked back to his seat.

“Let me introduce myself, properly,” he raised a hand toward them, expecting a handshake, and gave them a small and genuinely _sane_ smile. It had caught them completely offguard. “My name is Alexander Reddington. I am, or was, a radio talk show host from New Orleans. I like slapstick comedy and my mother’s jambalaya. I hope that we could get along.”

* * *

Front Lobby

7:45 AM

“Welcome to the Happy Hotel…” Charlie trailed off when she had a good look at the newcomers. They were all humanoid-shaped and wore three types of clothes. Some wore a uniform consisting of light-khaki shirts and black ties, black dress pants and dress shoes. Some wore an odd dark-colored jumpsuit with a white helmet, black boots and a navy-blue cloak with the words in bold letters like “RANGER” and “FEDERAL BUREAU OF CONTROL.” And some were dressed like scientists with the typical shirt, tie, dress pants, and shoes underneath a lab coat. The emblem on their uniforms and ID tags looked like one of those rare US government seals that they’d bring with them occasionally, but with an upside down black pyramid. And a government agency like that had never reached her ears. But there was no time to think about it. Right now, she needed to disarm the ones who carried firearms.

“Uh, excuse me? We have a ‘No Weapons Policy’, so if you don’t mind,” the demon princess summoned a box with teeth. On the box, it said, “garbage disposal; dump weapons here.” “Just put them in here, please.”

One of the “Rangers” approached her, his gun aimed down. “You can speak English, ma’am?”

“What? Of course I can!” she exclaimed. She was confused. She could speak about every known language taught to her. “I’m a Demon, and so are you. Ish.”

The man just stared at her like she was weird, then he walked away, not bothering to put his strange rifle in the chest. “Wait! You forgot to—never mind.” She gave up almost immediately after realizing that none of the armed men and women would lay down their weapons (not the first time that happened). She instead walked outside and took out her phone. No signal. It was eerie to hear nothing but the occasional breeze, but the fact that there had been no signal since yesterday meant the power was still out in the whole city.

FLASH, CLICK!

A blinding flash of light caught her attention. Charlie looked to her right to find a plain, bald young man in a plain shirt, tie and dress pants. He held a vintage Polaroid camera with the still-developing photo being air-dried in his hand. His name tag read, “Matthews, Peter.”

“Ah! Sorry, it’s just that, uh,” the man, Peter, got startled when he saw the princess looking at him. He sheepishly raised his camera. “Research.”

“No worries,” she exclaimed with a smile. She raised her right hand for a hand shake. “I’m not offended.”

He shook her hand and smiled a little, relieved he didn’t offend the princess. “I’m a photographer, so anything that seems unusual, I take a picture of it.”

“Is that all you do?”

“…Yeah.” It was a little pathetic really, but even in Hell, not everyone gets a good job, if they were lucky.

“Well, I’ll see you later, miss…?” he trailed off, realizing he didn’t catch her name.

“Charlotte Magne, spelled M-A-G-N-E,” she happily introduced herself, smiling that someone wasn’t being an asshole to her. “You can call me Charlie.”

VVVVVVVVVV

“COASTED” by Deadmau5

Play?

VVVVVVVVVVVVV

Highway 166645A; going west, 25 miles away from the Hazbin Hotel

8:15 AM

Having left a note of where they were going, claiming that they would be looking for help outside Pentagram City, Angel Dust and his girl-buddy, Cherri Bomb, rode off in Travis’s car to just leave the city to its demise. Their driver, Travis, however, was hiding something from them. In his previous life, he had been a freelance driver for transporting illegal goods and VIPs, usually criminals. For this occasion, however, the avian demon was given one job by Rodrick Larson. And that is to radio him for whenever they found something that should NOT be in Hell and make sure the troublemaking duo don’t commit any reckless behavior. So far, there was none worth noting, other than empty abandoned cars on the road. They did, however, notice that several signs that point to various towns in Hell have been spray-painted with messages like “DESOLATED”, “NO ONE HERE”, “ABANDONED”, and “UP AND GONE.” They went and checked anyway, and sure enough, the descriptions of the towns’ fate fit the state of each one they visit. After five towns, they gave up and continued west down the highway.

* * *

Pentagram City

666 News station

10:00 AM

The city of sins was desolately silent, save for the sound of a limousine’s engine rumbling through the streets. The vehicle stops at the news station. Five people, all Rangers, come out of it, armed with rifles. The sixth person, Tom Trench, comes out with a shotgun. They arrived at the news station to secure it as their second base of operations. Tom was there to give them the layout of the building and show them the equipment used for broadcasting. But what happened in the building should stay there.

The staff had attacked them from the shadows, hitting some of them with what they could find. In response, the Rangers shot them dead. But other than its dead occupants and former employees, the equipment had seemingly vanished.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

“COASTED” stops

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Unknown road

12:30 PM

“Are we lost or somethin’?”

“Shut up! You’re the one who told me to take this road. And yes, we are fucking lost, no thanks to you!”

A long while ago, Travis had Angel on map duty, so that they wouldn’t wind up lost in Hell. But because Angel withheld information about his _weakness_ with maps, they got off at an exit and onto a road that looked worn and covered in weeds. But they continued on until they entered a long dark tunnel. They stopped at the other side, the sky having become dark. The only thing that he and Angel (Cherri was asleep in the back) saw were trees, as far as the headlights could light up, fog and a black empty car up ahead. Eventually learning that they have no idea where they are, Travis starts to yell at Angel, accusing him for bringing them to their current predicament. Cherri, having woken up from all the screaming and vulgar language, was unsure as to what was going on, but it was starting to get on her nerves.

Before she could get a word out, she saw a figure in front of them, too far for the headlights to properly light it up. Was that there before? It looked like a person.

“Let me in!” shouted the figure as it got closer and clearer. It was an imp firing a shotgun behind him. In between flashes, figures of Sinners with melee weapons flinched from being shot at, but kept their pace and marched forward. It was only when the Sinners came within reach of the shining headlights of Travis’s car that they moved away. The imp, dressed in a snazzy suit and bow-tie, opened the door and shut it closed when he hopped in next to Cherri. He didn’t say “sorry” or “excuse me” and instead just began reloading his shotgun while muttering to himself, over and over, “Stay in the light.”

He only stopped when he realized that the three occupants were staring at him. He then glares at Travis. “What the hell are you looking at? Drive, you idiot! DRIVE!”

The owl-like driver hadn’t gotten a word on why when someone outside starting banging on the bulletproof windows of his car. Without thinking, Travis shifted gears and hit the gas like a madman. They kept zooming by Sinner after Sinner, tree after tree, car wreak after car wreak until he felt that no one was following—

“Don’t stop driving. That’s what happened to—” The car hit a pothole before the imp could finish, causing it to spin out of control from the panic and drive over an unseen cliff. From inside, items were floating and everyone’s hair waving around from the apparent lack of gravity. Everyone was screaming for various reasons. Cherri thought it was fun. Travis and the imp were terrified. Angel tried to, and failed to, keep it to himself and thought it was both.

After seemingly no end in their fall, they blacked out.

* * *

**BRIGHT FALLS, WASHINGTON**

**[AWE ACTIVITY: Dormant]**

4:15 PM

Moxxie has had bad days before. Blitzo was always the idiot boss that had little to NO competency. Their hellhound receptionist, Loona, was a lazy-ass that did nothing but look through her phone and bitch about whatever happened back in HQ in Imp City. _This_ was more than a bad day.

He woke at the edge of a cliff, his shotgun teetering over, and got up to his feet, like a soldier in enemy territory. He grabbed his shotgun before it fell off the cliff and checked to see what ammo he had left.

Five spare clips of pistol ammo. Three spare shotgun shells. One 35-round clip for an SMG. Twenty-five throwing knives. Fifty rounds for his emergency revolver. Not a bad start, he just needed to ration and he’d be good to go.

“Now, where am I?” Moxxie looked over the view and saw a town through the afternoon glare of the sun. Blue skies meant that he was in the Surface.

“Shit. Millie, you better be alive and well when I see you again,” he said under his breath before making his journey to the lakeside town.


	5. Life's Misery

Pentagram City, Hell

Hazbin Hotel

September 17, 2022

3:00 AM

Bureau agents were everywhere. The researchers were writing down whatever interests them. Meanwhile, the Security guards made a perimeter around the hotel, ensuring their defenses against the Dark. The Rangers were out with Tom Trench to help clear out and establish more ground to settle, as well as finding any survivors unaffected by the Dark. There were, unfortunately, a few problems. Lights need power, and their flashlights require batteries to run them. Until Sir Pentious could create an alternate power source, or create some dynamo chargers, they were vulnerable to the Dark when the lights begin dying out.

Another problem is that the survivors, corrupted by the Dark, are indistinctive to those unaffected. One time, one of the Sinners came up to Charlie Magne and tried to stab her with a shiv. His eyes were entirely black. No sclera, no pupils, just pure black. He was immediately apprehended by Security, but they were unsuccessful in interrogating him. The researchers found out, by accident, that the only way to test the survivors for corruption, a UV flashlight was used to see if their eyes glow their pupils or not. UV lights could also make the skin of the corrupted Hell-dwellers glow.

They found a way to screen for corrupted survivors, sure, but it still led to the problem of batteries. If they can’t find an alternate power source, the Darkness will engulf them.

That was what Sir Pentious thought to himself as he tinkered with pieces of various metals and junk computers he scavenged during the previous daytimes. And yet, he couldn’t stop himself from thinking from that time, back in the wild woods of England, when he decided to drink that cursed “Cauldron Lake Moonshine” made in the mountains of the United States. And when he said cursed, he _really_ meant **cursed**.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

**1888**

**Season: Winter**

**In a zeppelin en route to London**

**AWE Status: Active (UNDOCUMENTED)**

**23:00**

Before he was “Sir Pentious”, he was Dr. James Hartman an inventor; a man who was unappreciated by society. He took advantage of that to scheme behind their backs. He almost succeeded in his endeavor. Almost…

When he took a drink from that moonshine while sketching his future inventions, he could feel something watching. He passed out, seeing in the corner of his eye a woman in black.

**00:41**

He woke feeling like he was falling. He _was_ actually falling. He could see the ground approaching him as he plummeted to his death. His zeppelin was in the air, covered in shadows. He couldn’t remember how he seemingly jumped out in to the sky. When he finally hit the ground, his last thoughts were, _That was not Linda. She never liked black. She’s dead._

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

7:25 AM

Present Day

Hazbin Hotel

Alastor’s/Alexander’s room

Alexander had so much history to catch up on. From learning that the Great War was not the last war, to the collapse of the Soviet Union, to the 2014 Revolution of Ukraine, to the Hidden Demon War in Japan in 2021. It was fun, and at the same time…it was not. Alongside the history book was a crate of documents that was just left lying in his room a while ago. The side of the crate was labeled as US government property, owned by the Federal Bureau of Control. He hesitated at first, but opened it up anyway as curiosity got the better of him.

A lot of the documents didn’t make much sense at first, but then, something caught his eye. One of the documents described a radio as an Object of Power. According to the date, it was apprehended in September of 1943, over ten years after his death in 1933. An incident involving the radio caused several hallucinations, which resulted in terrifying disasters varying from fatal industrial accidents to sudden murder sprees. Most of them were the results of the users going mad upon using the radio.

The users, or parautilitarians, which was a mouthful of a word, described their nightmares to the FBC. Set in an early 20th century radio station, the users were being chased by a tall humanoid man in a red suit. He spoke in a distinct Southern accent, and sounded like he was speaking through a radio. Alexander found an auditory file and played it.

It was his voice, singing a song about how no one is fully dressed without a smile. There was music accompanying it…as well as screams of agony and pain in the background. He stopped listening to it after it got too loud. It took awhile to set up a projector to watch one of the videos in the crate, but he managed and watched a horrifying 1973 film that featured the Radio Demon standing over a giant lump of what appeared to be bodies. In the next shot, his face was right up the camera before the film ended there. Said film lasted for fifteen seconds.

Deciding he had enough, Alexander got up from his chair and went out of his room to find some food. He could really use something sweet right now.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

7:40 AM

Outside the Hazbin Hotel

There was an enormous amount of Demons in tents, and mobile homes, when they couldn’t find or get an accommodation to stay inside the hotel. Even when some of the rooms were converted into hostel-styled rooms, the hotel’s maximum occupancy limit was at least 500 people. The rest of the 10,000 that were left had to sleep outside. The sound of people talking and tools being used rang out, waking up both Sinners and Hellborns alike. They gathered around to see the engineers of the FBC building tall fences and putting on barbed wire at the top.

The Sinners have heard very little about this “Federal Bureau of Control.” And it seems like the former G-men want to keep it that way. While the Sinners made plans to try and find something informational, the small group of Hellborns decided it was best to just leave them be and let them do their jobs, since they, even the Overlords, have no clue on what was going on and no idea on how to handle the latest crisis. This was no Cleanse. This was a hostile takeover by forces of darkness. A darkness that THEY cannot control.

The Overlords have tried to meet up with their leader of the FBC, but were often pushed away, politely, due to the latter’s busy schedules. Meanwhile, the Sinners have made many attempts to sneak around the FBC camp and take something out. All of those attempts have failed miserably. It was rumored that the leader was a soldier who died recently from an incident that had held her body and soul hostage. There were other rumors of course, but the “female soldier” story seemed to be the most reoccurring one. In any case, no one was going to meet the leader for the time being.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

7:50 AM

Roof of the Hazbin Hotel

The Princess of Hell had finally gotten a call from her mother. However, the connection was so bad that she had to go outside and get on top of the roof to get a better signal.

“Mom? Mom, can you hear me?”

_“Charlotte, I’m with your father h*re. There are so ma*y dead, most o* them have been t***n by da**ness.”_ The connection was still barely strong enough to keep the call going. But what got her shaken up was what happened at the end.

_“My little girl,”_ it was her father this time, _“We’re not sure if you can h**r us, but if you ca*, t**n I’m afra** we won’t be seeing y*u again. This is probably our last reunion tog*ther. I, no, WE want you to make us proud. Live for us,_ Charlie _.”_ BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP…

The sound of the phone call going dead reverberated from her Hellphone. She would not cry. She would not cry…

Ring~!

Charlie answered the phone, since the caller was her mother. What she got broke her heart.

_“You are a worm through time. The thunder song distorts you. Happiness comes. White pearls, but yellow and red in the eye. Through a mirror, inverted is made right. Leave your insides by the door. Push the fingers through the surface into the wet. You’ve always been the new you. You want this to be true. We stand around while you dream. You can almost hear our words but you forget.”_

“Mom? Dad? Please say that you’re both playing a prank on me,” Charlie said, trying to keep her voice steady.

_“This happens more and more now. You gave us the permission in your regulations. We wait in the stains. The word that describes this is redacted. Repeat the word. The name of the sound. It resonates in your house. After the song, time for applause. We build you until nothing remains. The egg cracks and the truth will emerge out of you. You are home. You remind us of home. You’ve taken your boss with your boss with you. All hair must be eaten.”_

“Please, stop this. It’s not funny, guys,” she says while tears stream down her face, wishing they would stop.

_“Under the conceptual reality behind this reality you must want these waves to drag you away. After the song, time for applause. This cliché is death out of time, breaking the first the second the third the fourth wall, fifth wall, floor; no floor: you fall! How do you say ‘insane’?”_

“You are both being insane. Stop it!” Her usually cheerful face began to break as she slowly transformed into her true form.

_“Hurts to be happy. An earworm is a tune you can’t stop humming in a dream: “baby baby baby, yeah!” Just plastic. So safe and nothing to worry about. Ha ha, funny.”_

“Shut up. Just shut up. You don’t know what you’re saying.”

_The last egg breaks now. The hole in your room is a hole in you. You came and we let you in through the hole in you. You have always been here, the only child. A copy of a copy of a copy. Orange peel._

“Stop it, just STOP!” Charlie was now screaming, bringing the attention of her girlfriend and a new guest. They both got to the roof as they saw a thick red aura surrounding the fully-transformed demon princess.

_The picture is you holding the picture. When you hear this you will know you’re in new you. You want to listen. You want to dream. You want to smile. You want to hurt. You don’t want to be._

“I SAID **SHUT THE FUCK UUUUUUPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”** Charlie crushed the phone in her hand and dropped the pieces.

Vaggie and the new guest had their weapons up, the former with her spear and the latter with her machine gun.

“Charlie, are you okay?” Vaggie called out.

“Don’t count her being okay, young miss,” the woman muttered. “I’ve seen this before.”

“And how would you know, Marshall?” The grey-skinned Salvadorian turned to glare at the woman with her good eye. The woman in question had grey skin like her and was also the most human looking, like the rest of the FBC. Despite the skin color, her facial features showed she was of African descent and had graying short hair. Her name was Helen Marshall, the former Head of Operations and current leader of the deceased FBC agents.

“I have lived through it,” was her response.


	6. Loona/Luna

[“Walkabout” by Cristobal Tapia de Veer](https://youtu.be/EvpFiLL7HMY)

Play?

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

September 17, 2022

7:55 AM

Pentagram City, Hell

Roof of the Hazbin Hotel

Everyone at the hotel, inside and outside, could hear the gunfire from the roof. Husk and Alexander, both with shotguns, came up to the roof to find Vaggie and the leader of the FBC fighting with the Princess of Hell. They were shocked to see the latter fully transformed. Al could only think of one thing. What the heck was going on?

* * *

Bright Falls, Washington, USA

Bright Falls Sheriff Station

Jail cell

AWE Activity: DORMANT

8:00 AM

Things were starting to look poor for the imp assassin. Moxxie was already getting funny looks from the locals after a failed attempt to get a room in a motel. Then the human cops came to the scene, after someone squealed to them about him and his suspiciously long bag. One cop in particular, a woman called Sheriff Breaker, had realized that he was carrying guns in the bag based on the description of the bag from the report. How she figured it out, he will never know. What made it worse was that every single deputy, not just the sheriff, was armed to the teeth with automatic rifles and wearing bulletproof vests and combat helmets, almost like they were ready for war.

He surrendered, knowing that fighting would only end with his demise. He sat in his cell, planning his escape, when men in black suits came by with Sheriff Breaker.

“They are acquaintances of my father. They want to speak with you,” Breaker plainly said before leaving the imp with the two men in black. The moment she left him with them, the men began taking out an old-fashioned video camera as well as a Polaroid camera and an old projector. What era were these bozos from, the 1970s?

They set up the projector, and then they inserted a roll of film and began to play the video inside the imp’s cell.

“Is this you?” one of them asks as it showed a news clip from early 2020. It showed a male human reporter looking a little tired as a mother cried in to the microphone about her missing son.

_“…if anyone has seen my little Eddie, please contact us at—THUD—FO-!”_

The bloody bag that landed on the crying woman’s hands was familiar to Moxxie, and that was when he realized that it was the bag that he and his co-workers, and wife, stuffed the kid in. The video clip continued until the camera aimed up to find a red portal with a glimpse of the other side and the three imps of the Immediate Murder Professionals.

 _“You’re welcome!”_ said his boss in the video, and the clip froze there. Moxxie was not surprised.

“Yeah, that’s me in there,” he answered calmly, wary about where this conversation was going. “What are you going to do about it? Arrest me? Imprison me? I’m not from here.”

The lights in the cells flickered, prompting the agents to whip out flashlights. It worried the little imp assassin as well, since he, and his wife, had encountered these Shadows before. And even when he shot them full of lead, they were only knocked down, not killed.

* * *

Hell

In the middle of nowhere

8:35 AM

The place was desolate and alone. Not one Demon has stepped foot in the area in over a millennium.

**“…”**

* * *

Pentagram City, Hell

Roof of Hazbin Hotel

Same time

[AUTOMATIC MACHINE GUN FIRE!]

“What is this?!” Alexander was forced to the ground by Husk as a piece of a wall was torn off and thrown at them. The Vietnam vet began firing his pump-action shotgun at the berserk Charlie, but the thick aura surrounding the princess deflected the buckshots and the bullets from Marshall’s machine gun. Al stayed low, uncertain on what to do. He felt like he brought a double-barrel to cannon warzone. He had only seen the photographs of the First World War, but this was different. It was like watching fantasy fighting against modern military might. He felt intimidated by it. Vaggie tried to go around Charlie and knock her out with her spear, but could never get close enough to do so and was swatted away.

“Charlie!” Vaggie cried out for her, desperate to see something in the Hiss-corrupted princess.

 **“…! Haaaaaa…”** Charlie’s response was to hiss and stretch her hand out and telekinetically pull her girlfriend to her by the neck, choking her in the process.

“Charlie… It’s me, Vaggie,” the moth demon rasped, grasping at her neck, despite there being no hand holding her up. “Your girlfriend…” She was losing vision…

BANG! Charlie lifted her other hand and began choking Husk. She shot a concussive blast towards Marshall, knocking the FBC leader out on a wall. Al was the only one left. Charlie turned to him and began walking towards him, her hand stretched out to the trembling deer.

Meanwhile, Niffty, curious about the noise, comes out the roof door and screams, <What just happened here?! Why are you making a mess?>

This seemed to freeze Charlie in her place. <Mecha…ka… ka.>

“Say something else.”

“Huh?” Niffty turned her head to see a wounded but steely-eyed woman on the wall looking at her.

“Say something else in whatever language you spoke in,” said Marshall.

“Um,” Niffty steeled her herself and asked, <Daijoubudesuka?>

“Dai… dai…ka…ka…bu…bu…desu…desu…desu…desu… Death. Death. Death…” Charlie seemingly fell unconscious and fell to the floor.

* * *

Cannibal Colony

9:00 AM

Thanks to the fall, Travis’s car was totaled. Luckily for him, Angel and Cherri, there was a town nearby. Unluckily for them, it seems to be abandoned. Just a few parked Model Ts and dark buildings, empty of people.

“Jeez, since when did Hell become so empty?” Angel mumbled as he peeked in to a tavern. There were signs of a struggle. Tables were overturned, chairs were smashed to pieces and…no blood. For something violent to have occurred in there, there was no blood in Cannibal Colony, despite its name.

The cars’ engines were removed from where they were. There were no horses to use the carriages, not like they knew how to operate one, or even ride a horse. And the phone lines were cut too. Being that Cannibal Colony’s town is stylized after an American town from the 1910s, they didn’t have cell service. What they didn’t know was that there was someone watching from the top window of the library. And she was just watching their movements, learning them.

* * *

** The night that Hell lost control **

** Imp City – Outskirts **

** 12:00 AM **

What was supposed to be a boring hunt had turned into a dark nightmare. Loona and Millie had lost Blitzo and Moxxie from the…whatever that shitstorm was. All-in-all, they were still being chased by something, and they weren’t shadows.

**_“…You’ve always been the new you…”_ **

**_“…You want this to be true…”_ **

Loona bit the head off of the glowing demon, killing him. But she sensed something head towards Millie. Normally, she would have just left the imp to her demise, like always. But…it felt like something took over her body as she sprinted down to Millie and covered her from an invisible attack.

SHING!

.

.

.

.

.

.

“…Urgh…” The spear was pulled out of her. Loona thought she heard Blitzo screaming her name. She kept losing consciousness. She was in a car. She was being carried somewhere. She thought she heard Blitzo begging with someone to help heal the hellhound, only to get “no” for an answer.

When she regained consciousness, Loona was squinting to see. Her vision was so blurry that she almost missed Millie watching her and Blitzo talking to the clingy rich asshole.

“I am deeply sorry, Blitzy,” Stolas solemnly sighed. “This is as much as I can do for her. I’ve never seen anything like this before.”

“Y-You mean—” The founder of the Immediate Murder Professionals couldn’t even finish that sentence.

“Whatever did this to her has left her unable to heal. This thing inside Loona is killing her.” The hellhound hitched a breath, catching their attention.

“What’s i-inside me?”

Stolas looked nervous. “I don’t know, dear. What I do know is that it’s Demonic in origin. It is changing your body, killing you in the process.”

Loona fell silent. She was going to die? She, the hellhound who never gave a shit about a lot of things, was going to die?

“Maybe I didn’t want to know, but I‘m asking anyway,” she croaked. “How long do I have?”

“Minutes, dear. Ten at most.”

“…O-Oh fuck…” That’s how deadly the thing inside her was. Even with all he had, Stolas could only give her ten more minutes to live.

“TEN MINUTES?!” Blitzo yelled, leaving him to start yelling obscenities to the demon prince. Loona drowned it out.

.

.

.

.

Loona opened her eyes, in pain, to find Blitzo holding her paw/hand. She gave an acknowledging squeeze. She couldn’t breathe well. …Is she afraid?

“How long…?”

“1 minute and 15 seconds.”

“…” Despite her attitude towards the imps, she really did see them like family. She just didn’t like being alone.

“Y-You know, it’s probably where I say, ‘Well, this is the end for me and I don’t give a damn.’ But I won’t say that.” 1 minute left…

She looked at Millie to her left. “Millie, I’m sorry for hanging up on you and insulting your husband.” Millie’s eyes were watering. 48 seconds left…

Loona turned to her owner/adoptive father, Blitzo. “I’m sorry for giving you guys’ hell.” He gave her a small, sad, quivering smile. 35 seconds left…

“…I’m scared… Isn’t that pathetic…?”

“We’re here,” Blitzo said reassuringly. 20 seconds…

“…I’m sorry…for everything…” 10 seconds left and she had tears coming out of her eyes.

“…I’m sorry… _dad_ …” Zero seconds.

.

.

.

“She called me _dad_ ,” he mumbled, still holding on to Loona’s hand/paw.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Two days later

Imp City was being evacuated to some other city in Wonderland. However, there was one vehicle coming _in_ to the city. A few, in fact. A Humvee, two sports cars, a truck, and an ice cream truck. The former of the few were shooting at the latter. After a while, inside the city, the ice cream truck zooms by an intersection. At that intersection was a hellhound armed with a revolver-type grenade launcher and a pistol. Her long silver hair was tied into a ponytail and she wore a bulletproof vest over her shirt. Instead of her usual shorts, she wore cargo pants. Her head twitches every now and then and she glows red sometimes.

Her name was Loona/Luna. And she can’t remember.


	7. File 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to let you know, I'm just using these names of guns because of the vagueness in the comics, so I figured I use something that would be considered as smuggled weaponry in this universe.

  * Name:


  1. **Alexander Reddington**
  2. **Alastor** (Split personality)


  * Gender: Male
  * Date of Death: 1933
  * Nationality: American
  * Species:


  1. Human (Former)
  2. Deer Demon (Sinner)


  * Age: 30s
  * Sexuality: Asexual
  * Occupation:


  1. Radio talk show host
  2. Serial killer
  3. Overlord


  * Language(s): English
  * Spouse: None
  * Hobby/ies:


  1. Cooking
  2. Knitting
  3. Singing and dancing


  * Residence: Pentagram City, Hell
  * Weapons of Choice: [Given to him by the FBC]


  1. Double-barreled shotgun (Temporarily used; given to him by Husk)
  2. FN SCAR-H (A battle rifle with a modified grenade launcher attached. Launcher can shoot flare bombs and regular fragmentation grenades.)
  3. Remington 870 (Pump-action shotgun with pistol grip, extended magazine tube and forend flashlight)
  4. Colt Python (6-shot revolver)
  5. FN Five-seveN (A semi-auto pistol; USG model. Has a flashlight attachment; comes with the standard 20-round magazines and extended 30-round magazines)


  * Background: Born Alexander Reddington, he was born and raised in Louisiana, known in his hometown as the “unusually tall boy.” By age 17, he stood as tall as 6 feet and 4 inches. Over time, he discovered his disinterest towards romance with anyone, as well as his phobia towards technology and dogs. He never expected in his life, however, that he would become a radio talk show host, using the technology it came with during his time. He also discovered, over time, that a different “person” would sometimes take over his body and mock him through coded messages. By 1929, his other self took control and never gave his body back. Everything felt like a dream to him when he finally gained control in 2022. Alexander now works as an agent of the Federal Bureau of Control.




	8. File 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A character from the first episode of "Helluva Boss."

  * Name: Lizzy Mayberry
  * Gender: Female
  * Date of Death: Late-2010s/2020
  * Nationality: American
  * Species:


  1. Human (Former)
  2. Horned Demon (Sinner)


  * Age: Mid- to late-30s
  * Sexuality: Straight
  * Occupation:


  1. School teacher (Former)
  2. Co-founder and manager of the Devil’s Militia


  * Language(s): English
  * Spouse:


  1. Unnamed husband (Divorced him in Hell)
  2. Renard (Dating)


  * Hobby/ies:


  1. Hunting
  2. knife and gun collecting
  3. Lock-picking (from childhood)
  4. Boxing (learning from Renard)


  * Residence: Imp City
  * Weapons of choice:


  1. Ithaca 37 (A pump-action shotgun w/ extended magazine tube)
  2. MP5A2 (SMG w/ forend flashlight)
  3. Smith & Wesson 620 (7-shot revolver)


  * Background: After having her revenge, via hiring the I.M.P., she continued on with her after-life, not sure of what to do. Then in late-2020, she was being mugged by a group of men. And they would have succeeded if it weren’t for the intervention of a small Sinner named Renard. Despite his child-like stature, the black skinned Sinner had beaten them up in quick succession. He introduced himself as he helped her up. She was hesitant at first, but had accepted his help and was walked back home. She later learned that he was her next-door neighbor. For a while, they talked to each other, just small talk really, until he asked if he could go on a date with her. With what happened between her and her former husband, she was hesitant to take the offer. The diminutive Sinner had made glances at her and even admitted to thinking that she looked beautiful and that he had a crush on her. And since he seemed to be able to handle himself, and was almost always there for her whenever she needed help. Mayberry took some time to think before accepting to date the Frenchman. Together, they founded the Devil’s Militia, a paramilitary organization designed for riot control. Their organization will be later used as the backing forces of the FBC, with Mayberry leading them.




	9. Troubles/File 3

Cannibal Colony

September 17, 2022

7:15 PM

Deciding that it would be better to conserve the power in their flashlights, Angel, Travis and Cherri rode on bicycles with hand-held fuel-burning lanterns hanging from the handlebars. While it gave them the brightness to protect and comfort them from the Dark, they all felt a presence following them in a distance. Cherri could hear the distinct squeaking of gears and chains and the sound of wheels crackling on the dirt road. Angel gave them guns in case it was a Shadow following them. They were wielding pistols, since it would be harder to wield two-handed guns on bicycles. The former gangster tried to remain calm about riding through the Dark as he remembered the “better” times at the hotel.

* * *

**January 5, 2020**

~~Happy~~ Hazbin Hotel

9:00 PM

_He was just flirting with Rodrick. But it seems that he never saw the signs of when to stop during that day. It resulted in the former deputy blowing up at him in a way he never expected. He pulled out his pistol, shoved it in his hand and held it up to his forehead, forcing his trigger finger on the trigger. Rodrick kept yelling at him, telling the porn star to “force me. Come on! Force me to suck your dick. Just like a FUCKING. CREEPER!”_

_Something snapped inside him. He saw a flash of red and then, when the red faded away, he saw Rodrick on the floor, holding the bridge of his now broken nose._

_“Oh fuck,” Angel breathed out before dropping the pistol in his hand and ran to his room._

* * *

Maybe not _those_ memories.

* * *

Rooftop of Hazbin Hotel

10:00 PM

_After finally having the courage to apologize, and asking Charlie where he went, the porn star went upstairs to the rooftop where he found the former Hope County deputy lying on the floor with his hands behind his back. Rodrick was listening to music while watching the hellish night sky. His nose seemed to have healed._

_“Hey,” he called out. Rodrick looked to the side. He looked calmer than before._

_“Hi,” he said, taking his ear buds off. “How are you?”_

_“F-Fine, I guess,” Angel looked away for a moment, thinking of what to say that didn’t have sexual innuendo. He decided to go for a simple one. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know, and I was an asshole for that.”_

_Rodrick stared at him for a while before sighing and looking back up to the sky. He patted his hand on to the floor to his right, gesturing Angel to lie down next to him. They were quiet for a few minutes before Rodrick said, “I’m sorry for being an asshole too.”_

_“I-It’s fine, man,” the porn star mumbled. It felt awkward._

_“I just wanted you to see how I felt,” Rodrick began to ramble. “I didn’t mean to trigger something._

_“I was almost a rape victim. But I got lucky when he got careless with the doorlocks. I just got out of my cell, out of his house and ran to his next door neighbor. On the outside, I seemed brave. On the inside, I was shitting my pants, thinking that creep was following me still. Luckily, everything went well on my end and they called the police…”_

_“…Mmm.” Angel, after a while, lied down next to Rodrick, and watched the sky with him. “…Do you like watching the sky?”_

_“Not this sky, no.”_

_“So why are you watching the sky anyway?”_

_“I’d like to think I’m home…”_

* * *

Present Day

Cannibal Colony, Hell

7:17 PM

BANG!!! “AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!”

Angel fell off his bike, the lantern shattering on impact with the ground. He felt his right leg throbbing with pain and wet with his blood. With what little light was left from the broken lantern, the gangster looked up to see a human woman with blonde hair, covered in shadows.

“Gonna send y’all back… **_TO WHERE YA CAME FROM_**!”

Angel pulled out a revolver and fired two shots at the woman, if only to buy some time. He got up and limped his way to Travis and Cherri before falling back down. “Give me light, guys!”

Travis turned on his flashlight and pointed it at the woman. The shadows around the Taken woman eventually burned away, giving Angel an opportunity to shoot the Taken in the head. The Taken woman disintegrated into light and disappeared.

“Motherfucker…!” he shouted again in pain. He tried to get up, but the wound on his leg wasn’t healing fast enough. There was something inside his leg and it was making him numb. Cherri helped him up and, with Travis carrying the brightest lantern, walked him to the nearest tree.

“Oh, what the hell,” Cherri muttered, looking over the wound. It was turning black and it was spreading like a snake through his veins. Travis heard something crackle behind them. He twirled around and pointed his lantern and pistol at whatever made that sound. He froze in fear when he realized who he was aiming his gun at.

“G-Guys?” Cherri and Angel looked back and were also frozen in fear. The individual that they suspected was following them wore a dress that was derivative to Lolita dresses.

“If that is how Angel’s friends act around Overlords,” Velvet gave them her trademark grin, showing all of her teeth, “then I think they should come and talk to me.”

* * *

Imp City

7:45 PM

I.M.P. Headquarters

The city was being evacuated. That meant that I.M.P. was moving. Blitzo was going to miss the place.

“ _Monsieur_! No slacking off!” The founder jumped and looked at the short Sinner carrying two boxes marked “boring files.” “Lizzy, get the cart of weapons and put them in my RV!”

“Huh?!” Were they stealing his stuff rather than helping?!

“Oh, calm your dick down, we’re not robbing you,” said his former client, Mrs. Someberry…or whatever her name was.

Blitzo sighed and walked inside to pick up two chairs to bring to the large moving truck. Since when did he get stuck with that crazy lady and her French asshole of a boyfriend…? And where the FUCK WAS MOXXIE?!

* * *

  * Name/Alias:


  1. **Guillaume Renard**
  2. **Run**
  3. Ball-headed Bastard
  4. Mr. Renard
  5. **Renard**


  * Gender: Male
  * Date of Death: 2018
  * Nationality: French
  * Species:


  1. Human (Former)
  2. Bug-type Demon (Sinner)


  * Age: 42
  * Sexuality: Straight
  * Occupation:


  1. French Army Reservist (Former)
  2. Comic book/manga artist
  3. Animator
  4. Arms trafficker
  5. Co-founder of the Devil’s Militia
  6. Part-time bodyguard


  * Language(s): French and English
  * Spouse: Lizzy Mayberry (Dating)
  * Hobby/ies:


  1. Boxing
  2. Street fighting
  3. Music production (including rapping and singing)
  4. Parkour


  * Residence: Wonderland (Former), Imp City (Current)
  * Weapons of Choice: [Smuggled from the Living World]


  1. HK416C (An ultra-compact carbine variant with optics, a foregrip and a flashlight attachment)
  2. Glock 36 (A Subcompact pistol)
  3. Katana
  4. M1911A1 pistol
  5. Glock 18 (Machine pistol)
  6. Mossberg 500 Cruiser (A pump-action shotgun w/ heat shield, forend flashlight and extended magazine tube)


  * Background: Back when he was alive, Renard was a comic book and manga artist. He was well known for his unique comic series, which was later adapted into an animated movie. He was later murdered by thugs during his visit in Los Angeles. Now dating a Sinner named Mrs. Mayberry, he has developed a new purpose. Even when he is surrounded by idiots and many of Hell’s monsters, he will never stop protecting people.




	10. Who Wants Ice Cream?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has its scenes borrowed from the movie, "Mutafukaz."

Outside of Cannibal Colony

September 17, 2022

7:55 PM

Travis, Angel and Cherri follow the blood soaked Overlord, Velvet, down a deserted dirt road that would lead back to the highway. She healed Angel with a potion, getting rid of the anomalous wound on his leg. Unfortunately, there were no buildings to stay in, leaving them still open to danger. Velvet’s Hellphone, for flashlight mode, had burnt out its light, and Travis’s flashlight didn’t have enough battery life left to survive the dark night. Overall, their situation became a very shitty one.

In a stroke of luck, when they arrived to the _almost_ abandoned highway, they found a group of abandoned vehicles. They began to look through them. They found a van that had its steering wheel missing; a bus had been burnt to a crisp, and a truck was missing its battery. The only vehicle that was physically in good condition was also the only thing that still had its keys in. Velvet was the one who found that vehicle. She went in and tried to turn over the engine. It let out a struggling choking sound as the engine tried to start up.

“Hey guys, look what I found!” she waved at them, grabbing their attention. They looked to see Velvet inside an ice cream truck covered in the typical decorations of an ice cream truck in Hell. What made it stand out were some bold stylized words that read, “FREE ICE CREAM.”

“You have got to be kidding me,” was what Cherri muttered out at the sight of the ridiculous thing in front of her.

“Beggars can’t be choosers,” Travis stated as he, Cherri and Angel walked to the ice cream truck and hopped in. Travis took the driver’s seat and turned on the lights inside the van and its headlights. Cherri took the passenger’s seat next to Travis. Angel and Velvet stood behind them as they couldn’t find extra seats for them to sit on. Travis got the ice cream truck started, along with its musical jingle, and was scanning the dash board when he heard Cherri grumbling, her accent slipping out, “Oi, we’re not snatching children. Get a move on.”

The avian Sinner tried his best to get the ice cream truck moving, but despite being able to drive stick, the layout of the van was marginally different from a sedan. As he tried to get used to the layout, he tried to hurry up and drive, braking when he felt hesitant.

“How are ya this clumsy at drivin’ stick?” Angel muttered.

“Give me a break guys,” Travis said, still trying to get used to the van. “I’ve mostly driven in sports cars and sedans.”

Just as he was finally getting used to the layout, the engine went dead on him, stopping the jingle it came with. “Shiiiiit… Why are you doing this?” Travis turned the keys in an attempt to start, but the engine wouldn’t turn over. “Damn it. The battery must be getting low or some other bullshit…” As he kept trying to start up the ice cream truck, Velvet saw some lights in the distance behind them. She peered through the window and saw four sports cars and a Humvee with a mounted machine gun. In them were its drivers and passengers, and all of them were glowing red. She grinned with anticipation and pulled her pistol out just as Travis got the van started again…and its jingle.

With a nervous smile of his own, the avian Sinner shifted to 2nd gear and hits the gas pedal. The van begins slowly zooming up to nearly 45 miles per hour. He shifts to 4th gear and kept it there when he saw on his rear mirror that the four vehicles are chasing them.

“Uhh, who are they behind us?” Travis asked. Angel and Cherri looked towards the rear windows to see what he was talking about.

“Just drive,” Velvet said to him, for the first time since they’ve met her.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

“Road Rage (Ice Truck Edit)” by The Toxic Avenger

[Play?](https://youtu.be/4tTxUHeSPNs?t=31)

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

[0:31 – 0:52]

Angel/Travis/Cherri: “WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!

WHERE DID THESE RED MEN COME FROM?

THIS FANFIC HAS NEVER BEEN THIS BIZARRE!

AND HOW IS THIS OVERLORD NOT KILLING US ALREADY?”

Angel: “Wait, what?”

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

 **[Art style becomes slightly animesque and the animation style is switched to Ankama and Studio** **4℃]**

[0:51 – 1:00]

Entering Imp City

8:40 PM

On one side of the highway, heading south to Wonderland, it was filled to the brim with vehicles of different makes. On the other side, an ice cream truck was speeding down towards the city with the five cars chasing it down.

Catching up to the speeding van to its right, a sports car of armed passengers poke out of the windows and began to shoot at the occupants within.

[1:00 – 1:16]

While the passengers duck, Velvet began to blindly fire at them. Travis, meanwhile, swerves the ice cream truck to shove the enemies away. The enemy sports car brakes and was behind them again.

“Angel, where the hell are your guns?!” he yelled at the spider demon.

“Yeah, yeah. I’ve got it,” Angel grumbled, already pulling out his Tommy gun and other automatic weapons before kicking the back doors and firing at the enemy vehicles. Velvet was reloading her pistol, giggling throughout the noise.

[1:16 – 1:38]

Cherri did not want to be left out. So she got out of her seat and rummaged through the cabinets and freezer looking for something useful. To her surprise, she found a box of explosives.

[1:38 – 1:45]

With a manic smile, she pulled out a regular, but pinking, frag grenade, pulled the pin and threw it out to the red enemies, pulling out her signature bombs in the process. The pickup truck behind the Humvee got hit by the grenade’s explosion, flipping it over. Cherri’s bombs came along after.

[1:45 – 2:03]

The glowing drivers maneuvered their cars out of the way of the explosion. One of the Humvee’s passengers sticked themselves out of the roof and manned a .50 Cal. Machine gun. They cocked it and began firing at their prey.

[2:03 – 2:18]

After ducking for a bit and performing the serpentine, one of the back doors slammed closed, giving Angel the opportunity to close the other door.

[HEAVY MACHINE GUN FIRE]

“How many are behind us?” Travis asked.

“Four!” shouted Velvet.

The sound of heavy machine gun fire kept ringing until it suddenly stopped. Angel and Velvet peeked from the door windows and could see the glowing soldier-like being struggling to fix the jammed mounted gun. Taking the opportunity, the aimed and fired at the Humvee’s tires, blowing them out and making it crash.

[2:18 – 2:31]

Travis turned to exit the highway and enter Imp City. While doing so, he took another quick glance around his seat and saw a large pistol hanging on its holster on the driver’s side door.

“Hey, Cherri!” he shouted, getting her attention. “Save the explosives. Use this.”

The moment he pulled the pistol out and showed it to her, she snatched it out of his hands and examined it excitedly.

“Ooh…a Deagle.” She puts her finger on the trigger absentmindedy…

[2:31 – 2:43]

BANG! RIIIIiiiiiinnnnngggggg…! She nearly shot herself in the head, shocking her in place and leaving her a little deaf.

“Sho** o** t***re, not ** *er*!”

“Uh…WHAT?” Cherri could barely hear herself. Fortunately, her hearing got better.

“Shoot out THERE, NOT in HERE!” Travis screamed as he continuously speeds the van through the city.

[2:43 – 3:08]

At the I.M.P. HQ, Blitzo was finished with moving the final piece of decoration, a picture frame with him and his adopted daughter, Loona, in it. He was oblivious to an ice cream truck zooming behind him through the street.

“Goodbye, I.M.P. HQ,” he solemnly said before closing the moving truck’s sliding door—

[Ice cream truck music]

BANG!

VVVRRRRROOOMMMmmmmmm…!

Blitzo looked toward the street to find three sports cars chasing down an ice cream truck. His only thoughts on it were, “What in the asshole is going on?”

[3:08 – 3:26]

Cherri managed to land some shots before running out of bullets. “I’m out!”

“A crowded intersection, incoming!” There was a more crowded intersection. It meant either risk slowing down or swerve around them.

“Hang on!” Travis calculated the risks in his head and stepped on the gas to speed up.

[3:26 – 3:54]

Outside, at the same intersection, a Hellhound stares at the speeding ice cream truck before pulling out her revolver-type grenade launcher and fire two shots at the three cars. She missed her third shot, blowing up a convenience store, letting the third car drive on. The Hellhound shot down the remaining survivors with her pistol, then hopped on to the nearest running motorbike and rode after the ice cream truck.

[3:54 – 4:34]

Travis looked at the right side-view mirror, hoping that whatever attacked their chasers, they were gone. Sadly, there was still one car on their tail.

“Grrrrrrr… For fuck’s sake…” he grumbled. “Get off of my dick, asshole!”

The scene transitions to the map of Imp City, with the chibi faces of the group and a red dot chasing them across the map like innocent Ghosts being chased by a red, evil Pac-Man. In the end, the scene transitions back to reality, with the ice cream truck driving through an old fence, the enemy sports car still chasing them. They were riding through the darkness near a bridge.

“Somebody, buckle up! I’m doing something REALLY stupid,” Travis yelled out through the bumps. “The rest of you, hold on to our seats.”

Cherri rushed back to her seat and buckled up. As she did, however, she noticed what was ahead of them, the headlights shining brightly. “Wait, what are you doing?!”

Angel held onto Cherri’s seat while Velvet held onto Travis’s.

Travis sparked a flare and tossed it behind him. “I’m ending this game of cat-and-mouse.”

“WAITWAITWAITWAITWAITWAIT…!!” Cherri waved her hands rapidly, but to no avail. The avian Sinner slammed down the gas pedal to go faster.

The ice cream truck they were in, and the last car chasing behind them, ramped over a gap, the lights shining on the bridge. As they fell, the gravity virtually disappeared, making debris and the lit up flare float up. The world felt slower as they fell, the sound of the ice cream truck chime fading away.

When they hit the ground, the van flipped over and over until it stopped on its right side, chiming its distorted chime one final time before dying. The sports car got totaled when it collided with the bridge’s pier.

**[Art and animation is back to Vivziepop style]**

The group was knocked out unconscious from the crash. Unbeknownst to them, someone shined a spotlight on the wrecked ice cream truck, a few seconds before the flare burned away. During that time, there was the sound of explosions and pistol fire.


	11. File 4

  * Name:


  1. **Vagatha Menendez**
  2. **Vaggie**


  * Gender: Female
  * Date of Death: 2014
  * Nationality: Salvadorian
  * Species:


  1. Human (Former)
  2. Moth Demon (Sinner)


  * Age: 20s
  * Sexuality: Lesbian
  * Occupation:


  1. Prostitute (Former)
  2. Manager of the Hazbin Hotel


  * Language(s):


  1. Spanish
  2. English


  * Spouse: Charlotte “Charlie” Magne (Girlfriend)
  * Hobby/ies: Listening to music (Punk rock, Latino and 80s music)
  * Residence: Pentagram City
  * Weapons of Choice:


  1. Holy Spear
  2. Knives
  3. HK UMP45 (A .45 ACP Submachine gun; equipped with a C-More red dot sight and a Surefire M900 weaponlight foregrip)
  4. Glock 19 (compact pistol with tactical light)


  * Background: Little is known about her, other than being born Vagatha Menendez, having been raised in the poorer areas of El Salvador and having implied to have been in a fatal collision. Menendez, or Vaggie, has little tolerance towards those who would hurt her girlfriend’s feelings on the subject of redeeming Sinners. She carries a Holy Spear, capable of Erasing a Demon. Provoking her is ill-advised.




	12. File 5

  * Name:


  1. **Akane Okumura**
  2. **Niffty**


  * Gender: Female
  * Date of Death: 1950s
  * Nationality: American
  * Species:


  1. Human (Former)
  2. Cyclops Demon (Sinner)


  * Age: 22
  * Sexuality: Straight
  * Occupation:


  1. Housekeeper and Cook of the Hazbin Hotel
  2. Ex-agent of **Blessed Maid Services**


  * Language(s):


  1. English
  2. Japanese


  * Spouse: None
  * Hobby/ies:


  1. Reading and writing fanfiction
  2. Sewing


  * Residence: Pentagram City
  * Weapons of Choice: The Kitchen Knife [ **Altered Item**? **Object of Power**? More research required]
  * Background: Okumura has been under surveillance of the FBC ever since her radical change in behavior and confirmed status as an agent of the Blessed group, a paracriminal organization. In life, the casualty numbers were as high as 200 people. After death, her activities went silent, and the victims’ bodies have disappeared. In Hell, she was left by herself, bringing terror to any denizen who would dare approach her with malicious intent. Okumura, later found by the deceased Bureau agents, was put under surveillance once more when they found out she was under the employ of the Overlord himself, Alastor the Radio Demon. No other activities found thus far…




	13. File 6

  * Name:


  1. **Cheryl Lang**
  2. **Cherri Bomb**


  * Gender: Female
  * Date of Death: 1980s
  * Nationality: Australian
  * Species:


  1. Human (Former)
  2. Cyclops Demon (Sinner)


  * Age: 20s
  * Sexuality: Unconfirmed; too many mixed messages; might be pansexual or bisexual
  * Occupation: Prior to serving the Bureau, Lang was a freedom fighter and, before that, a leader of an anarchistic gang.
  * Language(s): English
  * Spouse: Implied to have had a romantic partner in life and in Hell before they separated, due to an undisclosed cause.
  * Hobby/ies: Starting or joining in turf wars. Mostly starts them.
  * Residence: Pentagram City
  * Weapons of Choice:


  1. Explosives (Mainly her signature cherry-shaped bombs)
  2. AKMS (Assault rifle with a foldable shoulder stock; has a flashlight zip-tied onto the handguard)
  3. Walther P99 (9mm pistol with tactical light)


  * Background: Cheryl Lang is a unique case among the denizens of Hell. Before she died, she was a rebel towards her country, which fell to communist rule when it was invaded by the Soviet Union in 1961. Living in an isolated country called the “Democratic People’s Republic of Australia” was almost worse than Hell for her. According to the Research Department of Hell’s Federal Bureau of Control, only one-thirds of Hell’s population, including their agents, have ever heard of a communist Australia. It is possible that Lang is **_not from the same world_** as most of the Sinners.




	14. Not Safe/File 7/8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art by Twitter user, Yuishirakyusu.

[“Properties of Explosive Materials” by Jóhann Jóhannson](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AvlBQMSlYX4)

Play?

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Hazbin Hotel

Pentagram City, Hell

September 18, 2022

5:37 AM

Despite the crowded hallways, Niffty was zooming around, maneuvering her way to any spot of dirt and lint she finds. From their reactions, the Bureau pays no mind of her antics whenever she goes up to speak to any of the agents, mostly with the men. Though she tried to hide it, the agents seem to sense her… _aura_. She had a feeling that she was being watched, but wasn’t sure who. But she was sure that whoever it was, they have deemed her as a threat. Four times a day, a Bureau agent would ask her what room she been in recently and what tools she’s been carrying. “I went to this room,” she would say, “with the same tools I’ve always carried!” Even after the first set of times on the first day, they still kept asking her the same questions.

The little housekeeper was getting suspicious about them. What were they hiding?

* * *

Asiatown District of Pentagram city

Same time

Tom and his team of Rangers went to scavenge like always, this time, trying out the not-well-visited Asiatown District. Going down the Chinese sector of the district, Tom surveyed the area, keeping his shotgun raised and ready for the next encounter.

“Baby…baby…”

A figure appeared in the distance in front of him. Something about it felt…different from the rest they’ve encountered. He aimed his shotgun at it with one hand while speaking in to the radio for backup.

“Angel cake… **_BABYCAKES…_** ”

“Rangers, come here,” Tom said. “We have a situation…”

* * *

Rooftop of the Hazbin Hotel

6:40 AM

Rodrick had to try again. Travis hadn’t answered his phone for a few days now. Something must’ve happened. He tried calling him again. Finally, he got a connection.

 _“Hello, to whom am I speaking to?”_ That was not Travis. The voice was slightly lower and had an English accent. The person on the phone spoke like a rich person.

“My name is Rodrick Larson,” he decided to answer. “I’m a security guard of the Hazbin Hotel in Pentagram City. I’m meant to call the owner of this phone, but apparently, he is unavailable.”

_“Ah, I see. Well I apologize, but your friend appears to have been in an accident, alongside with three others.”_

_Three?_ “Who are you, by the way?” Rodrick asked.

 _“Oh! I’m sorry! You introduced yourself, but I haven’t done the same. Allow me to amend my mistake,”_ there was a pause before they introduced themselves. _“I am Stolas, one of the Princes of Hell, and your friend and I are in Imp City.”_

Rodrick was surprised. _Goetia royalty._ “Imp City? What’s going on there? We were left in the dark, literally and figuratively, so we don’t know what’s been going on outside the city. Plus, all the landlines are down, the hellphone service is shit, and the Net is down.”

 _“Seriously?”_ Stolas sounded surprised. _“The landlines seem to be doing fine and there’s Wi-Fi here. What happened over there?”_

* * *

Imp City

Stolas’s Estate

7:10 AM

Cherri Bomb woke up with a stiff body and a headache. They weren’t that bad though. Just a few stretches and some pills would help her feel—

“’Ello?”

“FUCK!” Cherri jumped at the voice so close to her ear and tried to swing some punches at her would-be assailant. Her fists were stopped by an invisible force. The bomber got a good look at whoever nearly gave her a heart attack. It was a hellhound. At least she thinks it’s a hellhound. Her face was weirdly…human.

“Who are you?” she decided to ask.

“Ah, forgive me,” the human-faced hellhound released her. She had a weird air to her, like a soft breeze at the center of a tropical cyclone. “I am Sister Lune, formerly the Church’s Guiding Star. My friend found you in a sorry state and protected you over night until daylight. I was the one who took you to Prince Stolas’s Estate.”

That got Cherri’s attention.

* * *

Stolas’s Estate—Greenhouse

7:25 AM

“But Al…!”

_“Sorry, but the Bureau isn’t accepting anyone at the moment. However, they have been employing the Devil’s Militia in Imp City, so I suggest you try there.”_

“…Alright, fine. Do you know who the leader of the Militia is?”

_“I was told her name is Lizzy Mayberry.”_

“Lizzy Mayberry. Okay, got it. Bye.”

Angel Dust hung up his phone and sat down on a nearby bench. He sighed in frustration. These Federal Bureau of Control folks were strict when it comes to recruitment and finding volunteers. The closest he could get was finding an opportunity in joining a riot-control group called the Devil’s Militia. Now if he remembered correctly, the leader was somewhere in the castle.

* * *

Stolas’s Estate—Kitchen

7:40 AM

The recruitment procedures were a little boring, but despite that, Angel got the soldier’s position. His experience with Mrs. Mayberry was a little annoying, since the standard uniforms, and equipment, of the Militia were more towards the practical side. On the bright side, he learned two things. One, the rule book never states they could never decorate their uniform and equipment, as long as it wasn’t too flashy. And two, he can still flirt around, as long as it was kept to a minimum. If anything, the Militia is pretty semi-casual when it comes to formality. One thing he noticed with Al was that he sounded tired, like he was running a marathon. What has he been doing that he was in low energy?

* * *

En route to the Hotel

**1:15 AM**

Tom was speeding through the city in a truck marked with the government logo of the Bureau. He was the only one left alive.

* * *

At the Hotel

Same time

Alastor went out to check something with a double-barreled shotgun and a flashlight. He held them in a way that he was both able to use the gun with both hands and—

CRACK…

He whipped around and saw a tall indescribable figure, looking like something out of a Lovecraftian story. He aimed his flashlight and shotgun, shakily, and fired both shots. It knocked the creature back, but it was healing fast. Out of fear he dropped the empty gun and ran back inside the fence. He saw lights coming towards the gate.

 _“This is Trench. We are under attack!”_ his voice blared on the radios.

* * *

**1:25 AM**

Everyone was armed and ready, including the Sinners and Hellborns. Of course, not everyone was willing, initially. The von Eldritch family made such a fuss over having to participate in defending the Hotel. Seviathan’s reasoning being, “If they break through the fence, and you foolish Sinners get killed, we’ll at least kill the rest of them.” He said it like the Taken would be nothing.

“Well, how about this,” Rodrick walked up to him with two HK416 rifles. He shoves one of them in to the Hellborn’s arms. “If you don’t wanna move, then shut your mouth and shoot from a distance.”

Around the fences, the Rangers and Security Guards, as well as the various warlords and gangs and killers had their rifles aimed at every direction outside the fence. They waited until they got something in the dark. Husk, who was using an M21 rifle with a NV scope, spotted some of them on the west side. In fact—

_“I’m finding a bundle of Taken at the north side.”_

_“There’s army over to the southwest!”_

_“Hiss are coming from the east!”_

_“We’re surrounded!”_

_“Sending up a flare.”_ Someone shot up a flare into the night sky until it exploded into a bright white light. It gave him a better look at the enemy…and he wished he hadn’t. This was like something from Vietnam. Except this wasn’t ‘Nam, this was a nightmare. And he was awake.

_“Holy fuck, we’re dead!”_

He pulled up his radio and shouted an order.

“ENGAGE, ENGAGE!”

* * *

**1:32 AM**

Vaggie was nervous when she heard Husk through the radio, then heard the thunderous noise of rifles ringing through the air. She was carrying a gun of her own, a UMP45 equipped with a flashlight, since some of them are seemingly more resilient to Exterminator Tools, thanks to the shadows embracing the Taken…

Something was with her. The lights began flickering. She turned on the light on her SMG before the lights inside the Hotel went out.

“Your… ** _HIGHNESS_**. You shouldn’t be… ** _HANGING AROUND HERE_**.”

Vaggie heard the distorted voice come from the room where Charlie was held in. She had to get in there and make sure she was okay. She had to.

* * *

**1:36 AM**

Alexander hid in a random Bureau tent filled with wounded, cowering over the gunfire. But it looks like he wouldn’t be able to hide for long. A loud, godforsaken screech entered the tent and someone shouted and shot something. An explosion occurred almost immediately afterward, pushing the Radio Demon out of the now-destroyed tent. He barely dodged a machete to the head and got up and ran through the now overrun camp.

“Help! Someone help me!”

Al stopped and turned his head. A reptilian Sinner was struggling to hold off a dog-headed Hiss-corrupted Sinner. There was a shotgun nearby. He wanted to keep hiding…

“Help me, please!”

…but he remembered running away from kids who let their dogs loose, just to scare him. Thinking about it long enough eventually got his hands closed into fists.

 _What am I doing? There is no place to hide,_ he thought as he swiped up the shotgun, pumped it and aimed down the sights. _My mama once told me, “The only way out is **in**.”_

BANG! The Hiss-corrupted Sinner fell dead.

* * *

**1:45 AM**

Husk traded his sniper rifle for an FN Minimi machine gun to handle the clusterfuck on the ground and ran though the dark hallways with a head lamp on. His ears flickered when he heard SMG fire from the heavily guarded room where Charlie was held. He headed there and saw the doors smashed open. He crept up slowly and quietly until he got to the doorway and peeked around. His eyes widened as he said, staring at the terrifying shadow creature in the room, “What in God’s name?”

The creature looked like an imp, but it looked horrifically wrong. Its torso was elongated, like dough being stretched in a machine, and body parts were disproportionate. Husk looked behind it to see Vaggie trying to protect an unconscious Charlie, her UMP45 hanging from her shoulder and Glock 19 and Holy Spear aimed at the creature. The flashlight on the Glock was flickering rapidly, almost like being near that thing was enough to affect it.

POW! POW! POW! POW!

“Fuck it.” He jumped out of fire and fired from the shoulder. TATATATATATATATATATA…!

* * *

**5:59 AM**

Tom could not believe what happened. First Alastor, or Alexander, picked up a gun to save someone, and then everything around him seemingly became darker and was filling the space with radio static. Everyone, including the Hiss and Taken, stopped in their tracks, seeing the new spectacle. Then the nightmares began. It was like he was the Radio Demon again, bringing chaos and carnage wherever he went. It continued on for hours with everyone paralyzed from Alastor’s power. The strange thing was that he never tried to kill Tom, the Bureau, the Sinners, or anyone who wasn’t corrupted by the Darkness or the Hiss. With that much instability, Alastor should’ve killed everyone. But he didn’t. In the end, he helped people out of there paralysis.

Tom looked around and realized that they were no longer safe on the Hotel’s premises. They must evacuate Pentagram City. But where will they go?

* * *

Bottom Picture: Snapshot in January 1, 2020 during Princess Charlotte Magne's

interview on the Happy Hotel.

  * Name: **Thomas Zachariah Trench**
  * Gender: Male
  * Date of Death: March 6, 1918
  * Nationality: American
  * Species:


  1. Human (Former)
  2. Gas Mask Demon (Sinner)


  * Age: 40s
  * Sexuality: Bisexual
  * Occupation:


  1. US Army soldier (Former)
  2. Co-host of 666 News Channel [formerly a radio host back when 666 News was radio-oriented] (Former)


  * Language(s): English
  * Spouse: None
  * Hobby/ies:


  1. Cooking
  2. People watching


  * Residence: Pentagram City
  * Weapons of Choice:


  1. Winchester M1912 (A “Trench Gun” model pump-action shotgun with heat shield and bayonet lug) (Former; lost in World War I)
  2. Mossberg 590 (A replacement pump-action shotgun with an 8-round tube magazine, heat shield and bayonet lug; modified to have the forend flashlight aiming from the side instead of the bottom to avoid complications in attaching a bayonet)
  3. HK416 (An assault rifle with a tactical light)
  4. Colt Single Action Army (A 6-shot revolver)
  5. Glock 41 (.45 ACP pistol with tactical light; a preference to the 9mm Glock 19)
  6. M1917 bayonet (Lost in World War I)
  7. M7 bayonet (Replacement)


  * Background: Despite his name, Thomas Trench is not an ancestor of the FBC Director, Zachariah Trench. He was drafted to the US Army during World War I in 1917 and later died a year later. The details on how he died suggested he experienced an AWE on the battlefield. When the Invasion occurred, he had already clocked out of work and went home. After having met former Victorian-era Oxford professor, James Hartman, they worked together because of their common goals in creating countermeasures against the Dark Presence and the demonic red resonance they called the Hiss.



* * *

  * Name:


  1. **Robert Davidson**
  2. **Husk**


  * Gender: Male
  * Date of Death: Early-1970s
  * Nationality: American
  * Species:


  1. Human (Former)
  2. Avian Cat Demon (Sinner)


  * Age: Estimated to have been 75 at the time of his death
  * Sexuality: Pansexual
  * Occupation:


  1. US Army soldier (Former; served during Vietnam War)
  2. Front Desk Clerk/Bartender at the Hazbin Hotel (Former)


  * Language(s):


  1. English
  2. Italian
  3. Russian
  4. German
  5. Mandarin Chinese
  6. Spanish
  7. Japanese


  * Spouse: None
  * Hobby/ies: Gambling
  * Residence: Pentagram City
  * Weapons of Choice:


  1. M16A4 (Assault rifle with tactical light and foregrip; sometimes equipped with a bayonet)
  2. Benelli M4 Super 90 (Semi-auto shotgun with tactical light)
  3. M21 Sniper Weapon System (An M14 battle rifle variant; comes in 20-round magazines; used during sniping duty)
  4. FN Minimi (A light machine gun; used when a horde of Taken and Hiss attempted an incursion on Pentagram City and, in extension, the Hazbin Hotel)
  5. Glock 21 (.45 ACP pistol with tactical light and 13-round magazines; a preference over the 9mm Glock 19)
  6. Colt Python (6-shot revolver with 4 inch barrel)


  * Background: Similar to Cheryl Lang, Robert Davidson was a Sinner who **died in a different version of Earth**. Before he died, he served in the Vietnam War. However, in his world, South Vietnam and its allies were actually winning. But like the original, everyone on both sides did not come out of it unscathed, physically or mentally. At an unknown time in the 1970s, Davidson’s team was doing night patrols when they got ambushed by the communist guerilla army hidden underground. Details about the ambush remain undisclosed. Davidson is usually seen drinking liquor or sleeping. Sometimes drinks on duty, though it seems he is still coherent even while drinking.




	15. File 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year, everyone!

A photo taken in January 1, 2020,

the day of CORRUPTED DATA.

  * Name: **Travis Park**
  * Gender: Male
  * Date of Death: 2010
  * Nationality: Canadian
  * Species:


  1. Human (Former)
  2. Avian-type Demon (Sinner)


  * Age: Mid to late-20s
  * Sexuality: CORRUPTED DATA
  * Occupation:


  1. Taxi driver (Former)
  2. Escape driver


  * Language(s): English
  * Spouse: Unnamed wife (By now, either Taken or Hiss-corrupted)
  * Hobby/ies: Pirating movies from the Living World
  * Residence:
  * Cannibal Colony (Former)
  * Pentagram City (Current)
  * Weapons of Choice:


  1. Mossberg 500 (A pump-action shotgun with forend flashlight and high-capacity magazine tube)
  2. Glock 41 (Carries two .45 ACP pistols as he sometimes dual-wields them. Both have tactical lights and has customized extended 33-round magazines alongside the standard 13-round magazines)


  * Background: Despite being both a taxi driver and escape driver CORRUPTED DATA. Owns a bulletproof vest CORRUPTED DATA. The only son of North Korean immigrants. CORRUPTED DATA.
  * **Update:** Due to the amount of corruption in the computer systems, significant data has been lost.




	16. File 10

  * Name: **Millie Wakali,** **née Pocker** (Pronounced wah-kah-lie)
  * Gender: Female
  * Species: Imp Demon (Hellborn)
  * Age: (Physically, by human standards) Mid-20s
  * Sexuality: Straight
  * Occupation: Assassin (Bruiser)
  * Language(s): English
  * Spouse: Moxxie (Husband)
  * Hobby/ies: CORRUPTED DATA
  * Residence: Imp City
  * Weapons of Choice:


  1. HK USP Compact (9mm variant compact pistol with tactical light)
  2. MP5A5 (SMG with dedicated forend weaponlight)
  3. Combat Knife
  4. Wooden baseball bat


  * Background: CORRUPTED DATA
  * **Update:** Significant data lost due to heavy corruption.




	17. File 11

  * Name: **Moxxie Wakali** (Pronounced wah-kah-lie)
  * Gender: Male
  * Species: Imp Demon (Hellborn)
  * Age: (Physically, by human standards) Mid-20s
  * Sexuality: Bisexual
  * Occupation: Assassin (Weapon Specialist)
  * Language(s): English
  * Spouse: Millie (Wife)
  * Hobby/ies:


  1. Cooking
  2. Singing and making music
  3. Watching musical theater (especially Human musical theater)


  * Residence: Imp City
  * Weapons of Choice: ( **Note** that his previous Hell-made weapons were no longer able to function for an unknown reason. They were all **_Vox products._** The weapons he had, and the ones that were stolen, were later confiscated)


  1. Ruger SR-762 (An AR-10 variant semi-automatic rifle with a sniper scope and 20-round magazines)
  2. Ruger Super Redhawk Alaskan (.44 Magnum 6-shot revolver with a 7.6 in. barrel)


  * Background: Was first found by the FBC and local law enforcement and brought to the Bright Falls Sheriff’s Station. Claimed to be an assassin from Hell and that he didn’t know how he got to the Living World, nor did he know how to get home. When the Bureau presented him a 2020 news clip of him and his associates, he reacted calmly and admitted that the company he works with killed Eddie Barnes. Being that he is a Demon, Protocol 158-2021 was used to bring Mr. Wakali to the Bureau California HQ in San Francisco, as the main one in New York City is still infested with the Hiss.




	18. The Journey to Wonderland

Pentagram City—Hazbin Hotel

September 18, 2022

8:00 AM

Alexander felt so tired, even during and after helping the denizens and the Bureau become un-paralyzed from his hours-long ability to freeze people in place. He was on a bed in a random room in the Hotel.

“What a night,” he mumbled before closing his eyes, letting sleep take his body.

* * *

“So everyone agrees with Stolas that we need to go with them?”

“YES!”

“Alright. Let’s pack up and evacuate.”

* * *

12:00 PM

“Wake up.” Alexander jumped. Wide awake, he saw that it was Vaggie who woke him up. Seeing that her gun was slung on her back, something was going on.

“What’s happening?” he asked, confused.

“We’re leaving Pentagram City,” Vaggie answered. “Marshall told me that they were going to follow the evacuees from Imp City head to Wonderland.”

Wonderland, from what he could gather, was somewhere in the **Lust Ring**. Pentagram City and Imp City are in the **Pride Ring**. And there was something confusing the old-fashioned Deer Demon.

“Only Hellborns are able to traverse Hell freely,” he said a-matter-of-factly. “How are we, Sinners, supposed to travel with them?”

“That, I don’t know,” Vaggie replied, looking a little annoyed about being not in the know. “But that’s what Marshall said. Hopefully she has something that will help us get to there.”

 _We could only hope,_ he thought as he got up to pack.

* * *

Stolas’s Estate

Imp City

12:10 PM

It was shame that they had to leave everything that couldn’t be brought along for the long travel. But Stolas knew that he could just buy new things once they could settle down to a new home. The whole city was almost empty. It was time to leave.

* * *

Main street by Stolas’s Estate

12:15 PM

Cherri has met many weird people, but nothing like that Hellhound and that short Frenchman. Right now, the latter was pulling her with strength she didn’t realize he had. The Frenchman brought her to a semi-trailer truck. Opening the trailer, he brought her in to show her the large amount of guns and accessories in their racks and shelves.

“Where we are going is going to be deadly, even more so thanks to the Darkness and the Hiss,” he said as he stepped aside to let the wide-eyed Cherri to walk forward in awe of the indescribable amount of firearms in the trailer.

“Where in Hell did you find these?” she asked.

“I didn’t find them,” the diminutive Sinner answered, even though she was barely listening. “I smuggled them. Now choose one or two. The journey ahead is not a walk in the park.”

She walked deeper in to the trailer until she found herself in the handgun section. One pistol piqued her interest based on its design. A 9mm pistol called a Walther P99 had a stainless steel slide to it, but overall, the design looked pretty cool. She took it out of the rack and walked around to find a holster for it.

The bomber eventually found the assault rifle section and saw an old friend.

“Hullo, my rebellious beauty~,” her Australian accent slipped out as she grinned and pulled out an AKMS, took off the clip to extend the shoulder stock, put the clip back on, and slung it over her back.

* * *

15 minutes ago

_Cherri had never thought that normal, but cute looking, lady would be the co-founder/leader of a militia. Lizzie Mayberry was her name. She offered her a position as a soldier in the militia. The lady said that the Militia accepts all capable fighters, as long as there’s cooperation. Mrs. Mayberry was even beaming about the fact that the bomber was once a freedom fighter. Cherri felt awkward about that, but was happy to be in the group._

* * *

Present Time

“Wassup? You look happy there.” Cherri looked to her left to see her buddy in a grey jumpsuit, with pink stripes, black combat boots and a _pink_ bulletproof vest. The words, “DEVIL’S MILITIA”, were on the Velcro patch, located on the chest area. A rifle was slung on his back and he had a duffle bag in one hand.

She gave a thumbs-up as she complimented her friend’s current appearance, “Looking like a badass, I see. Look what I got.”

She showed off her AK and P99, her effeminate friend nodding in approval. “Nice~ Though, I am confused on why they would supply us with guns from the Living World instead of what’s already here,” he pulled out a Colt Python and a Glock 18C as he said it, giving Cherri a better look at his sidearms. She slowly frowned when she registered her friend’s words.

“Yeah… That is weird.” She looked to the side to find Renard waving at them to come inside his RV. “In any case, we should keep our guard up. I don’t trust him.”

“I know… I don’t trust him either.” Angel had to agree with her. The Frenchman, Renard, was also a little pushy when it came to arming himself. The former gangster first picked a Tommy gun, because of course he would. It was his favorite weapon to mow down anyone stupid enough to cross him in any way.

However, the short Sinner insisted that, although he can keep the Tommy gun, he needed to carry a few other weapons that were at least stronger than a submachine gun. Angel tried to argue that the rest of the guns he already has on his person were enough. He tried demonstrating by pulling them out and clicking their safeties off to fire them. But his guns wouldn’t fire.

“I was afraid that might happen,” was what he said under his breath before he continued talking to himself in French.

It looked like whatever Renard was afraid of, Angel should be glad that the bug-eyed midget was an arms trafficker.

* * *

Outskirts of Imp City

At the time when Pentagram City Survivors meet up with Imp City Evacuees

12:35 PM

She was the new Charlotte. Or was her name “Charlie”? Was she the “ **Prince** of Hell”, or the “Princess”? Was she the daughter of Lucifer and Lilith, or of **_Sokaniel and Bleekonen_**?

And did she/ **he** hear that the Goetia owl was going to use a book that will enable Sinners to traverse through Hell?!

* * *

[“Tranz” by Gorillaz](https://youtu.be/8bzcqRIhxLE)

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

**GREED RING**

1:45 PM

Though he was not a fan of technology, Alexander was slowly beginning to enjoy the music of the future, using a device called the _VoxPod_. It was different, for sure, but it helped keep him calm as he rode in an armored bus, staring at the blue sky the Greed Ring has. He still couldn’t believe that a book like that could create gateways to other places and worlds.

Other than that, he didn’t know how he felt about wearing something informal in public. Wearing jeans, an olive green T-shirt underneath a bulletproof vest and all-terrain boots, he was fidgeting in his seat while trying to pull out his sidearm from his thigh-holster. He examined the FN Five-seveN pistol in his hand. Other than having a futuristic design (he still couldn’t get his mindset out of the Thirties), and a flashlight attachment, it still functioned similarly like other pistols, despite the lack of hammer.

He took out the magazine to look at the shape of the bullets the pistol uses. Back when the Five-seveN was given to him by the Bureau, he had his mind blown away from the bullets. He thought the pistol was designed to fire small rifle bullets. They had to explain him that they weren’t rifle bullets at all, but bullets designed for personal defense weapons and handguns. They also said that the 5.7x28mm rounds were produced to, one day, replace the old, but commonly used, 9x19mm rounds, as they, when fired, were more accurate _and_ had more penetration power. Alexander was impressed enough to keep the pistol with him.

He also had a revolver, a Colt Python, in its chest holster. He would be more comfortable with using the revolver, if the recoil wasn’t so powerful! The .357 Magnum rounds were, while a reasonable size, still larger than any handgun bullet he had ever seen. And they said they were made in the _30s_.

“When did America become so dangerous?” No one was listening to him, despite the fact that the bus was full.

“Speaking of danger,” he muttered as he slammed the magazine back in to the gun, “where are the bandits?”

The Deer Demon opened the window to stick his head out, hoping for some fresh air, only to be met with the acrid odor of the exhaust from the other buses. He pulled back in and closed the window after that. Suddenly, his fur stood up as he sensed something approaching the convoy. They zoomed past his bus, invisible, heading towards more the front. Then another presence approached his bus and blew up from underneath, knocking him out.


	19. File 12

  1. Name: Blitzo Sokosen
  2. Gender: Male
  3. Species: Imp Demon (Hellborn)
  4. Age: 34
  5. Sexuality: Pansexual
  6. Occupation:
  7. Circus clown (Former)
  8. Assassin (Self-trained)
  9. Founder and “Boss” of the Immediate Murder Professionals (IMP for short)
  10. Language(s): English
  11. Spouse: None
  12. Hobby/ies:
  13. People watching (on his employees, Millie and Moxxie)
  14. Making/collecting horse dolls
  15. Posting on Voxtagram


  * Residence: Imp City
  * Weapons of Choice: (Firearms made by Vox’s weapons company have ceased to function. Has human firearms as replacements)


  1. HK417 (Battle rifle version of the HK416 assault rifle with the standard 20-round magazines and two 50-round drum magazines. Equipped with weaponlight [right side], mounted laser [left side], bipods, and sniper scope. A replacement for his other automatic rifle.)
  2. HK USP Compact (A 9mm variant compact pistol with tactical light. Replacement for his flintlock pistol)


  * Background: A circus brat. Always tells people, when introducing himself, that the “o” in his name is silent. CORRUPTED DATA. Wishes to have a threesome with CORRUPTED DATA. Is the adoptive-father of Loon _y, **Princess** of the **CORRUPTED DATA—**_



.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_HELLO?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_DO YOU SEE ME?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**_I…SEEEEEEEYYYOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU…_ **

**_My beloved husband—_ **

  * Handwritten Update: The source of the corruption was seemingly trying to communicate with someone. The phrase, “My beloved husband”, suggests that someone believes that Mr. Sokosen is their husband. Should anyone encounter this individual, please move away when able.




	20. File 13

Top: Profile Image

Bottom: A post from July, 2020 when complaining

about a joke that went on for too long.

** TYPEWRITTEN TO AVOID THE CORRUPTION **

  * Name: Loona Sokosen
  * Species: Hellhound (Hellborn)
  * Age: 19
  * **Date of Death:** **September 15, 2022**
  * **Date of Rebirth:** **September 17, 2022**
  * **Status:** **Afflicted with low-level Hiss corruption**
  * Sexuality: Straight
  * Occupation: Receptionist of the IMP (Former)
  * Language(s): English
  * Spouse: None
  * Hobby/ies: Looking at her phone
  * Residence: Imp City (Former)
  * Weapons of Choice:


  1. Milkor Multiple Grenade Launcher (6-shot revolver-styled grenade launcher [Primary 1]; modified to fire flare bombs and regular fragmentation rounds)
  2. M79 grenade launcher (Single-shot only [Secondary 1])
  3. Glock 17 (9mm pistol with the standard 17-round magazines and tactical light [Primary 2])
  4. Desert Eagle (Mark XIX .50 AE magnum pistol; one of the new Holy Weapon prototypes brought by stranded Angel named Sandalphon. Was given to her after Loona saved the Heavenly inventor [Secondary 2])


  * Background: My name is Loona. I lived my life as a lazy ass who hated her job, up until my death. About 90% of my original personality has been lost to both my death and the Hiss corruption. Before my death, I was in a constant foul mood, thanks to the many things that syphilis would bring. Now, that I’m cured of that, I will no longer experience any more headaches that would usually leave me in perpetual anger. But with only 5% percent of my original personality intact, I can no longer act as myself. I’m left almost emotionless, I speak in a quiet monotone voice and when I get angry, I attack like a forming tornado. I currently have three spirits inhabiting my body, and it’s hard to keep a straight conversation with them.



.

.

.

.

.

.

What am I suppose to do, Dad?


	21. Angelic Newcomer

Greed Ring

Highway

September 18, 2022

2:00 PM

Alexander woke up with a headache and a little bit of fear. The bus he was in was turned over to its side and almost empty, but the passengers were all dead outside. His fur stood on end again. Something was approaching. Having lost his Five-seveN somewhere in the bus, he pulled out his Python revolver and hid in the shadows as best as he could. Then he heard a voice that made him release a breath he didn’t realize he was holding.

“Is anyone alive in there?” God bless this effeminate spider.

“I’m alive! Don’t shoot,” he shouted before slowly coming out of hiding with his hands and gun up. He made sure to keep his finger off the trigger. He saw Angel in his (lightly) decorated militia uniform and aiming his rifle at where he is. Al stood there for a few seconds before Angel lowered his rifle.

“Damn, man!” he grinned as he said it. “Don’t try and give poor lil’ ol’ me a heart attack.”

Al smiled awkwardly, before he showed an expression of fright and fired his Python at seemingly nothing. That “nothing” fell with a hard thud and became visible. It was a bandit, heavily corrupted by the Hiss. At least, that was what they got from seeing its visible form before it dissipated into thin air. They stood there in silence before Angel suggested, “We need to get out of here.”

“Y-Yeah,” Al responded as he reloaded the one chamber in his revolver.

“Oh, and I think you dropped this,” Angel spoke, giving Al’s Five-seveN to him using one of his arms to pick it off the ground. The Radio Demon put the revolver in its chest holster and grabbed the Five-seveN. He performed a brass check, confirming that there’s a round in the chamber, before turning off the safety and pointing the pistol at the hole where the windshield used to be. When they got to the hole, Al and Angel stopped. Something was up high. They ran for their lives.

Automatic rifle shots rang out as the former porn actor fired bursts with his carbine at whatever appeared above them. It was a levitating Hiss-Ranger, a Hiss-corrupted Bureau Ranger that could float in the air. It was shooting back at the Sinners, nearly landing its shots. _Nearly_.

One bullet grazed by Angel’s bottom left arm. He shrugged it off and kept running while shooting the evading Hiss-Ranger from behind. Al, meanwhile, had to shoot some Hiss-Bandits that tried to attack them with various melee weapons.

 _“Angel, can you hear me?”_ It was Cherri Bomb calling him through the walkie-talkie. _“We’ve got snipers ready. Just keep leading that guy to us. We’ll keep you both covered.”_

“Do it!” the spider demon shouted in to his radio. “It’s already fucking hard enough to run and shoot back while _he_ is watching our asses!”

POW! POW! POW! POW! Alexander turned out to be a crackshot, with how kept getting headshots and almost immediately killing the enemies coming for them.

BANG! BANG! Shots echoed from where Angel was leading Al. The Hiss-Ranger fell to the ground, wounded, not dead. The former gangster emptied out his M4A1 on the Ranger; immediately letting the carbine on his side, he whipped out his sidearms to take down some Hiss-Bandits sneaking up on him. Eventually, the pair got to the convoy. Tired, Al leaned against a lightly armored triage van, reloading his recently empty Five-seveN with a fresh magazine and pulled and released the slide.

A nurse from the triage van came out to check up on the Deer Demon. He waved her off, muttering that he was fine. He felt weird. He was sure that he heard _them_ talking. Something about, _“I will follow you to the ends of this world.”_

 _What was that about?_ he thought as he was lead to an armored RV. _Is everyday going to be like this?_

* * *

Exterminators en route to the Pride Ring

December 31, 2022

11:00 PM

A squad of Exterminators came from Heaven to do their annual Extermination of Sinners to help with the overpopulation. One of the eager beavers was aiming to test out her new inventions on the Sinners. In Heaven, she was a talented engineer, but despite that, most of her inventions would malfunction in the most ridiculous fashion, explosions being among the many things on the list. The only invention that has not failed her, so far, was the Holy Weapons of the Exterminators. Designed to nullify the healing attributes of Demons, it was the perfect weapon for population control. There was a new invention the Angel wanted to try out. They were within the same categories as the Holy Weapons, but in the form of firearms. It was meant to broaden the amount of choices for any Innocent souls who wanted to become an Exterminator.

“I’ll show them,” she said with confidence as she flew with the squad of Exterminators, excited to show off her genius.

And then, a resonance came to them like a tidal wave.

* * *

11:55 PM

Sandalphon ran and ran and ran like her life depended on it. She and the Exterminators have been ambushed by a hostile force, a force which took control of the squad. She managed to avoid the waves of resonance and the corrupted Angels, but now that she was alone, she had nowhere else to go but forward, with the bag of prototypes on her back.

* * *

**July 26, 2023**

**LUST RING**

**10:00 AM**

The Wrath Ring was a burning wasteland. The Sloth Ring was in total pitch black darkness. The Greed Ring and Pride Ring were infested with the Hiss. The Gluttony Ring and the Envy Ring…had collapsed, due to the concentration of both the Dark Presence and the Hiss.

Alexander was afraid of how quickly everyone, himself included, got used to all of the changes that have occurred throughout Hell. It was amazing enough that the Lust Ring was still standing through all the chaos. Al still hated using modern technology, but he got so used to using various pieces of technology that he never took a second thought of not doing so. He looked through the laptop of a dead tenant in an abandoned love hotel. The laptop belonged to a Vox Co. scientist who was in charge of an experiment called “Project Power.”

It took a little while for someone to teach him on how to navigate a computer, but he was able to find a few files on the Project. Unfortunately…

“Damn it. They’re locked up,” he mumbled, closing the laptop and putting it in to his backpack. Out of nervous habit, Al did a brass check on his SCAR-H, and its grenade launcher, before heading out of the dark apartment and in to the hallway lit up by the flares burning throughout the floor.

**_“Do you want your bill, sir?”_** Al wasted no time to whip around and fire the launcher at his shadowy adversary. The projectile exploded on impact, killing the adversary. Without a thought, the former radio host reloaded the launcher as he jogged through the dark halls.

.

.

.

“HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!” He slowed down, hearing a young woman’s voice as well as gunshots from outside. The gentleman within him just had to push him to run to the source and rescue whoever the damsel-in-distress was.


	22. File 14

Top: Profile Image

Bottom: One of the few posts from his Voxtagram account 

before the corruption. This image was from 2020.

  * Name:


  1. **Anthony Quarta**
  2. **Angel Dust**


  * Gender: Male
  * Date of Death: 1947
  * Nationality: American
  * Species:


  1. Human (Former)
  2. Spider Demon (Sinner)


  * Age: 30s
  * Sexuality: Gay
  * Occupation:


  1. Gangster (Former)
  2. Prostitute (Former)
  3. Porn actor (Former)
  4. Soldier of the Devil’s Militia


  * Language(s):


  1. Italian
  2. English


  * Spouse: Henry (Boyfriend; a spirit residing in Loona Sokosen)
  * Hobby/ies:


  1. Cooking
  2. Playing pranks
  3. Fights
  4. Flirting


  * Residence: Pentagram City
  * Weapons of Choice:


  1. Thompson submachine gun (with a small flashlight taped and zip-tied to the foregrip and 50-round or 100-round drum magazines)
  2. M4A1 (A selective-fire carbine with a holographic sight and a tactical light; comes with the standard 30-round magazines and three 100-round Beta C-Mags)
  3. AA-12 (An automatic shotgun with a weaponlight foregrip; comes with 20-round and 32-round drum magazines)
  4. Glock 18C (Selective-fire, compensated machine pistol with tactical light; comes with 19-round and extended 33-round magazines)
  5. Colt Python (6-shot revolver)
  6. Aluminum baseball bat


  * Background: Quarta was never taken seriously by the Bureau. It took some his connection through Alexander Reddington to convince them. The closest he could get for approval to fight alongside them was becoming a soldier of the Devil’s Militia. It is noted that he has heightened senses, similar to that of a spider, is able to jump at incredible heights, has a venomous bite, has a third set of arms that are retractable, and is able to sense a storm is coming. Another to note is his discomfort of storms and being squeezed, his narcissistic personality (when referring to his own beauty), his dislike about his feet, and his wanting to keep his credibility as a “sexy stud.” There is also evidence of abuse, physical and sexual, from his previous employer, an Overlord named Valentino. Often uses a mask to hide his true feelings about his life. As crass as he is, Quarta will always be willing to protect his friends, making him an exceptional wild card in the Militia, alongside Cheryl Lang and Henry Miller.




	23. File 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art by "Siliciaart" (Zerochan)

Note: This image is a self-portrait of Henry. Made

during the journey to the Lust Ring.

  * Name: Helen Miller (Prefers to be called **Henry** )
  * Gender: Trans male
  * Date of Death:


  1. 1960s (Human)
  2. 1984 (Sinner) (Presumably Erased)


  * **Date of Rebirth** : November, 2022 (Appeared in the Greed Ring)
  * Nationality: American
  * Occupation: CIA black ops operative (Former)
  * Species:


  1. Human (Former)
  2. Canine Demon (Sinner)


  * Age: 24
  * Sexuality: Bisexual
  * Occupation:


  1. CIA black ops operative (Former)
  2. Prostitute (Independent; former)
  3. Soldier of the Devil’s Militia


  * Language:


  1. English
  2. Spanish
  3. Russian
  4. German
  5. Mandarin Chinese
  6. French


  * Spouse:


  1. A husband (Cheated on him; former)
  2. Angel Dust (Boyfriend)


  * Hobby/ies:


  1. People-watching
  2. Painting
  3. Watching peepshows that featured Angel Dust (Back in the 1970s and 80s)


  * Residence: Cannibal Colony (Former)
  * Weapons of Choice:


  1. KRISS Vector (Gen I 9mm SMG; equipped w/ weapon light in its integrated mount, spare extended magazines, sling, EO Tech sight, and aftermarket foregrip; **broken** after the first encounter with a Hiss-Taken hybrid in the Wrath Ring)
  2. HK416 (Assault rifle; comes with a weaponlight foregrip and 2x ACOG scope)
  3. Browning Hi-Power (9 mm pistol; former)
  4. Glock 17 (Full-size 9mm pistol with a tactical light; comes with the standard 17-round magazines)
  5. Milkor Multiple Grenade Launcher (6-shot revolver-styled grenade launcher; shares with Loona Sokosen)
  6. M79 grenade launcher (modified to shoot flare bombs as well as fragmentation grenades; shares with Loona Sokosen)
  7. Combat knives


  * Background: Little is known about Henry. What is known is that Henry is a transgender man and that he was a CIA agent who was involved in black ops missions and was born in England. As of now, his spirit resides in a female late-teen Hellhound named Loona. He prefers wearing suits and ties, but doesn’t mind going casual and wearing women’s clothes. He tends to refer to his going into heat as “Bitchy Slut Mode.”




	24. The Happiness of an Assassin

**SAN FRANCISCO, CALIFORNIA**

**California HQ of the Federal Bureau of Control**

**July 25, 2023**

**8:15 AM**

A digital alarm clock was blaring off, waking up the sole individual in the room. It was the imp assassin, Moxxie.

Moxxie got out of bed and walked tiredly to the kitchen, not caring that the Bureau was watching him. He made himself some coffee as he listened to a Human musical from 2016, enjoying it as he does. His train of thought got cut off by the knocks at the metal cell door. He waved at the air, stopping the music, and walked to the door. The slider opened from the other side, revealing Human eyes.

“Sorry to interrupt,” the Bureau agent apologized, “but your phone is ringing. It says that your ‘Wife’ is calling.”

He did his best to keep his composure as the word that came out of the agent spread around his body like lightening. After all that time being under surveillance of the Bureau, his wife finally calls him, when he was unable to _call_ her.

* * *

8:20 AM

He got to the storage room, where they kept his hellphone, and was given the item in question. They kept the call on, thankfully.

“Millie! Oh thank the Lords! Are you okay? I’m in the human world, and I don’t know how to—”

 _“Calm down, Mox!”_ his wife exclaimed, the connection fizzing her in and out. _“Remember to breathe, okay?”_

“S-Sorry,” he blushed when Millie reprimanded him. “Anyway, you’d never guess how many plays the Humans have written, though some are crap. But the rest are…”

He didn’t really care if he was rambling on about how great many of the Human plays were. All he cared about was how happy he was to hear his wife’s voice again and tell her that he was okay.


	25. File 16

  * Name:


  1. **James Hartman**
  2. **Sir Pentious**


  * Gender: Male
  * Date of Death: 1888
  * Nationality: English
  * Species:


  1. Human (Former)
  2. Snake Demon (Sinner)


  * Age: 40s
  * Sexuality: Preferred not to answer
  * Occupation:


  1. Oxford Professor of Technology (Former)
  2. Weapons engineer
  3. Inventor
  4. War lord (Former)
  5. Programmer (Became one out of reluctance and necessity)


  * Language(s): English
  * Spouse: Linda (Died of tuberculosis)
  * Hobby/ies:


  1. Tinkering
  2. Watching shows that feature Humans meeting their ends by modern technology


  * Residence: Pentagram City
  * Weapons of Choice:


  1. Salient Arms International GRY Rifle (A semi-auto AR-15 variant carbine; uses 30-round magazines and equipped with a 3x ACOG scope and weaponlight foregrip)
  2. PKM (A belt-fed general purpose machine gun; modified to fire experimental rounds as well as regular rounds; uses 100-round box)
  3. Smith & Wesson M29 (6-shot .44 magnum revolver)


  * Background: What little is known about Hartman brings a pathetic light to him. He lost his career as an Oxford professor after an explosion occurred in his science lab, causing property damage. Said incident had left his family name stained and his reputation in ashes. This ridicule later left him bitter and wanting to show the world that he was better than them. In an attempt to attack London with his warship, he had an encounter with a creature that matched the description of the Dark Presence. He claimed it was during that time when he drunken some American moonshine labeled, “ **Cauldron Lake** Moonshine.” The Bureau has reason to believe that he was Touched by the Darkness and that they will do everything they can to use Hartman’s mind. In addition to the AWE, he claimed that he saw a man, **a writer** , who arrived to a town called **Bright Falls** because of writer’s block. He claimed that he had a feeling that, while they won’t meet him in Hell, they will see him indirectly through paper. It is assumed that he meant the glowing **Typewritten Pages** , like the ones back in the Living World in the FBC Containment Sector.



His contributions to protecting the denizens of Hell with his latest creation, the **Polaris Resonance Amplifiers (PRAs)** , have been appreciated by both the Bureau and the Hellborns and Sinners.


	26. File 17

Top: Profile image

Second top: Telling Tom Trench to "Suck it up you little bitch" before the

commercial break had cut her off.

Second bottom: Killjoy, in her full demon form, fighting Princess Charlotte

live on television.

Bottom: A photograph of Killjoy when she was alive, during the 1980s.

  * Name:


  1. **Katya Zaslavskaya (Катя Заславская)**
  2. Katherine Renner (American alias)
  3. **Katie Killjoy**


  * Gender: Female
  * Date of Death: 1992
  * Nationality:


  1. Soviet (True nationality)
  2. American (Fake)


  * Species:


  1. Human (Former)
  2. Mantis Demon (Sinner)


  * Age: 40s
  * Sexuality: Straight
  * Occupation:


  1. Head news anchor for 666 News (Former)
  2. American news anchor (Former; her cover story while living in the US)
  3. KGB agent (Former)
  4. Devil’s Militia soldier and combat/stealth trainer (A member since April 2020)


  * Language(s):


  1. Russian
  2. English
  3. German
  4. French
  5. Korean


  * Spouse: None
  * Hobby/ies:


  1. Finding the latest gossip (Fake)
  2. Collecting and sharpening various types of dull knives
  3. Torture (Used it on her associates at the 666 News station, though they were minor. Suspected to know more techniques than simply pouring hot coffee onto her co-anchor, Tom Trench.)


  * Residence: Pentagram City
  * Weapons of Choice:


  1. AKS-74U (Compact carbine with folding shoulder stock; nicknamed it “Little Gorby”, after the President of the USSR, Mikhail Gorbachev. Customized and equipped with Picatinny rails, foregrip, rail-mounted tactical light, and red dot sight)
  2. SVD Dragunov (A semi-auto designated marksman rifle; uses it in sniper duty. Uses a normal sniper scope in the daytime and a 1PN58 NV sniper scope at night; also uses Sir Pentious’s experimental flare rounds and normal rounds)
  3. Makarov PM (Semi-auto pistol; her main sidearm)
  4. Nagant M1895 (7-shot revolver; her backup sidearm)


  * Background: Little is known as to what she did under her American alias, Katherine Renner. What is know is that she was assigned to a mission that involved the Soviets’ version of MK-Ultra, using a prototype device to hypnotize a local area in Northern California in late-1991, posing as a news anchor. That mission was never accomplished when a gas leak explosion killed her in her suburban home.



Before the Hiss and the Dark Presence went loose around Hell, Killjoy secretly joined the Devil’s Militia when she had dealt with minor incidents involving both forces on separate occasions. As their combat and stealth trainer, the Militia was given many CQC skills as a spy and soldier, preparing them for the upcoming invasion. She is still a homophobe, but is willing to keep it to herself for the sake of working with other people, no matter their sexual orientation and upbringing. She is among the handful of people who are **not from the same Earth** , as the **Soviet Union still existed in the 1990s and was not yet at the verge of dissolution** , which was the last thing Killjoy could remember before her death.


	27. File 18

Top: Profile image

Bottom: An image of Octavia at Stylish Occult, holding a taxidermy, after the incident at Loo Loo Land. Image

Taken by her father, Stolas [CORRUPTED DATA]

  * Name: Octavia CORRUPTED DATA
  * Gender: Female
  * Species: Owl Demon (Hellborn)
  * Age: 19
  * Sexuality: CORRUPTED DATA
  * Occupation: CORRUPTED DATA
  * Language(s): English
  * Spouse: CORRUPTED DATA
  * Hobby/ies: CORRUPTED DATA
  * Residence: Imp City
  * Weapons of Choice:


  1. IMI Uzi (9mm SMG with 32-round magazines and a flashlight taped and zip-tied to the side near the muzzle)
  2. Glock 30 (Subcompact .45 ACP pistol, 4th Generation version to mount a tactical light; comes with the standard 9-round magazines,+1 in the chamber; can also use 13-round magazines for a Glock 21; to accommodate for the size of her hands)


  * Background: Daughter of CORRUPTED DATA Stolas and CORRUPTED DATA Stella of CORRUPTED DATA. Seems to be like any teenager with strained family relationships in the Human World. Known recently to CORRUPTED DATA.
  * **Update I:** Octavia found contact with CORRUPTED DATA and was CORRUPTED DATA. Suspected to have been CORRUPTED DATA to open a gateway and CORRUPTED DATA.
  * **Update II:** Significant data lost, due to heavy corruption.




	28. File 19

Top: Her Demon form

Bottom: Her Human disguise

** TYPEWRITTEN TO AVOID THE CORRUPTION **

  * Name: Verosika Mayday/Veronica (Human alias)
  * Species: Succubus (Hellborn)
  * Age: 29-31
  * **Status:**


  1. **Afflicted with medium-level Hiss corruption, resulting in memory loss and species identity confusion; treatment by Sister Lune is in progress.**
  2. **Is also a Hiss-Taken hybrid, making her a formidable fighter in the dark. Unknown as to why she is an exception to the rest of the hybrids.**


  * Sexuality: Bisexual
  * Occupation: Popstar
  * Language(s): English, Romanian, Turkish, Ukrainian, German, Vietnamese, Japanese, Russian, Korean, Latin, Mayan, and several other languages, active and extinct, Human and Demonic, known and unknown, including one distinct **_Demonic dialect with hissing_**.
  * Spouse: Blitzo Sokosen (Ex-boyfriend; doesn’t seem to be the case to Verosika. **Thinks that she and Blitzo are still in a relationship** )
  * Hobby/ies: Flirting
  * Residence: Last known residency was in **Wonderland in the Lust Ring**
  * Weapons of Choice:


  1. Type 56 rifle (A Chinese clone to the AK-47 assault rifle and one of Sandalphon’s prototype Holy Weapons; comes with the standard 30-round magazines and under-folding spike bayonet)
  2. Hi-Point Model JHP (A lightly customized .45 ACP pistol with 9-round magazines and a tactical light)
  3. Claymore Sword (It is claimed to be from the Scottish Independence War and is confirmed to be an **Object of Power** that Verosika calls “ **Sir Wallace’s Service Weapon**.”)
  4. Megaphone (Uses her corrupted singing voice as a form of a weapon)
  5. **Hellphone** (As it is the only Hell-made product that is still functioning without Vox's broadcast, it also holds digital albums of her songs, including her single, "Vacay to Bonetown." Her uncorrupted singing voice in the songs is used as either distractions or as a way to control certain creatures in Hell. All attempts to transfer the albums to a laptop and desktop computer have been unsuccessful, and it is confirmed to be an **Altered Item**. Does not require charging.)


  * Background: Is later confirmed to be a descendent of a, now _extinct_ , Sex Demon Clan whose purpose is not only for sex, but were also used as bodyguards, assassins, spies, and special soldiers for various Rings. As a popstar, Verosika uses her voice to charm individuals, Humans included, to a lustful trance. As a Hiss-Taken hybrid, however, it causes anyone within hearing distance to suffer various internal injuries or become a mindless puppet that will follow her every command. The only exception is her ex-boyfriend, Blitzo Sokosen, who is seemingly immune to her voice.



Prior to her corruption, she was known for getting what she wants, using her fame and wealth. Now she is seen with a more positive attitude towards other people, thanks to thinking that she's Human. It also might have to do with the fact that she still thinks that she and Blitzo are still in a relationship and that it was **_before_** she became a popstar.


End file.
